Mortal Plaything
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: You attract the attention of Dean Winchester at the bar, and he takes you back to his motel. Things quickly get heated. Warning! Light BDSM (kinda), Destiel, Sabriel, orgies, reader-involved action. Don't like, don't read, 'kay? DISCONTINUED DISCONTINUED DISCONTINUED, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

You stand at the bar, hips swaying in time with the loud beat that boomed from the huge speakers of the club. You're wearing nothing but a tight mini-dress, showing off your flat stomach and subtle curves. Five-inch stilettos make your legs look longer than they are, and more toned. Your eyes are on the handsome stranger who is dancing on the dance-floor. You watch with an almost-possessive air as woman after woman throws themselves at him, but then his bright-green eyes land on you, and a small smile curls up his lips.

Holy shit, you think, and suddenly you can hear the words of the song as he mouths them to you. You recognise the song, too – For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert.

So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you?  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh!  
I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

'Sall right, you'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh!  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

With every verse, he sways closer to you, looking like a stripper who'd just wondered off-stage. Is he coming over to me? You think. Or is he just coming to the bar?

"Hey," his voice is deep, and it sends absolute shivers through you. "I'm Dean."

You introduce yourself, and manage to throw a flirty smile in there without completely fucking it up or looking like a weirdo. Those green eyes sparkle at you, and you now desperately want to see what's under that thin black shirt.

"Want to get out of here?" he leans down to whisper into your ear, and you fight the urge to moan at the tickle of his breath on your neck.

"I'd love to," you manage, and he helps you off your stool and outside.

"I've got a motel just down the road?" he offers, and that place sounds like a heaven to you right now.

"That sounds perfect," you purr, all uncertainty gone in the face of this new determination to fuck Dean into the mattress.

"Got bored at the party, huh?" he asks, eyes twinkling. You sway your hips beside him, enjoying the way he watches you.

"Yeah, just a little," you smirk. "Bit … tame for me."

And it's true. You don't advertise the fact that you're a bisexual, or that you love being part of threesomes and orgies. You're single, so where's the harm? Some of the clubs you visit are full of leather, whips and collars – all the shit that society deems 'bad' but that you find fucking irresistible. You wonder if you'll get to explore any kinks like that tonight, and sincerely hope so – he seems like the type. The image of him in leather, with a collar around his neck, has you nearly dizzy.

"You seem to be thinking an awful lot there," he grins.

"I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do to you," you wink, and suddenly he seems to have trouble breathing.

"And what are you going to do?" he asks, voice rough. Well, now is the time to test out your kinks and see if he'll indulge them, isn't it?

"I'm going to hand-cuff you to the bed," you begin, and even those words has him swallowing. A quick glance down sees the effect you have on him, and it makes you feel powerful. "And I'm going to fuck you into the mattress. I'm going to leave my mark on you so that you won't forget me as easily as those other girls. I'm not going to be a quick 'fuck and forget'. No, the marks on your body will remind you of who I am. If you're a naughty boy, I may have to punish you."

"We're here," he leads you into the motel, eyes blown with the lust you created in him, and you smile to yourself, knowing that you've found the right guy to indulge you, at least just for tonight.

"So, you staying alone?" you ask as he locks the door behind you.

"My brother and our two … friends, but they're out," he explained, striding towards you.

"I wouldn't mind it if they weren't," you tease.

"But for now, you're mine," these words are nearly a growl, and his lips descend on yours. This kiss is full of passion, desperate and heated, and you can't get enough. You tug at his shirt, and he obliges, lifting his arms so you can toss it away. You pull back, breathless, and admire the sculpted, slightly-scarred abs that he possesses.

"You're fucking gorgeous," you murmur. You feel his hands on your dress, and let him pull it away from you, leaving you in just your best, lacy lingerie that does wonders for your cleavage (you'd hoped you'd get lucky tonight, and dressed for the occasion).

"You …" he clearly can't find words, and that suits you just fine – you don't need words for what you're planning. You draw him back in for a kiss while you work at the button in his jeans. They slide down, and he kicks them away, leaving him in just boxers that are straining against the erection he has.

You slide them away, and he's pulling at your lingerie, letting it fall to the ground. You briefly admire each other, and then he's pushing you back on to the bed. You twist around so you're on top, and smile down at him.

"I believe I am the one who's going to fuck you into the mattress," you smirk, and his breath hitches. You reach for your handbag (yes, you brought your handcuffs and a handy little whip in case you met someone who would indulge you – the last few of your fuck buddies wouldn't let you use things like that, and you've missed it).

"Someone's optimistic," he grins, despite the situation you're in.

"Opportunist," you correct, before he's lifting his hands to the bed posts so you can hand-cuff him in place. "And wasn't I right?"

"Maybe," he smirked, eyeing the whip with evident interest.

"If you're a good little boy, I won't have to use that," you look at him with lust-blown eyes, and hope he's bad.

"I don't think good little boys do this," he arched one eyebrow, even as his erection dripped with precum. That's how arousing he finds you, and it just spurs you on. You're a teasing dominatrix at heart, and you can't resist the thought of teasing him.

"Then maybe I'll have to use it anyway," you breathe into his ear, and his hips buck underneath where your straddling his waist. Your breasts brush his chest, and he looks at you, patience running out.

"Fuck me," he growls, and you want to laugh in triumph – you always love that breaking point, the point where they stop indulging you and go from want to need. It never fails to excite you.

"Or what?" you purr. "You're all tied up, just waiting for me … and aren't good little boys supposed to do what they're told?"

"Then punish me," he begs, and you lift one eyebrow, considering. A submissive and a masochist – you've really gotten lucky. You brush your whip through your hands, considering, and his hips buck again.

"I really am going to have to punish you," you murmur, and you can't wait to see the red bands that will mark his skin after you're finished. You'd spoken the truth – you were going to mark him. And now he craved it. You move away slightly, and bring the whip down on his chest. He gasps, arching into it, and you smirk down at him, knowing that he enjoys it. Not too much, just enough to lightly bruise his skin, that's exactly what he wants.

So you oblige, and bring down the whip before moving to straddle his hips again, not quite impaling yourself yet, but so close that he moans, head falling back on to the pillow in defeat.

"I'm not going to fuck you until you need me," you whisper into his ear, and he writhes underneath you, desperate for some sort of friction. He would use his own hands, but they're up above his head, safely out of the way.

"Dean …" you hear the door swing open, but you don't care. You can guess who it is, and you were serious about not minding.

"Dean!" that gravel-deep voice is beside you, and you look up into the bluest eyes you have ever seen. Dark mussed hair and alabaster skin … this wiry man couldn't have been Dean's opposite, but he interests you. You see a glint in those blue eyes when he looks at Dean, and you know you can see arousal when you see it.

"Cas," Dean moaned, not really able to do anything but beg at this point. "Don't let it stop."

"What are you … doing?" the blue-eyed man looks at me, and I smirk.

"He's a submissive. He wants this," you purr. "Care to join us, angel?"

For some reason, that little nickname amuses the man, and he shrugs out of the trench-coat. Previously, you would have said tax-accountant or religious man, but when you see that body, you know he's a warrior, just like Dean. You can see the scars on his chest, in the shape of a symbol you can't identify.

"Keep his mouth busy," you instruct, kissing and biting your way down that tanned body, licking and sucking marks into being. Dean groans into the kiss Castiel gives him. You look up, and see the erection he has, weeping precum and desperate for release. Suddenly, you know that this isn't an ordinary man – he'd have jacked himself off by now. You reconsider your nickname, and knows it fits. You can almost see the glowing light in him, and you know that these people are warriors, soldiers, but this doesn't even faze you. If anything, it makes you want them more – you love having strong men submit to you. You lick up Dean's hard dick, base to tip, and he arches into your touch, the moan heard even through the kiss.

"Cas, let him suck your dick," you instruct, and the human on the bed looks up at the angel with huge, pleading eyes.

"Please, let me suck it," he moans, and you realise that this man really is a whore. A bisexual whore, which just makes it even better.

"I think we have a word for men like this," you murmur against his dick, lips resting on the tip. "Whores."

You suck him into your mouth the same moment he begins to enthusiastically suck on Castiel, and you can't help moan at the beauty of the sight before you. Still hand-cuffed, with whip-lashes and bites across that gorgeous chest, you are so horny, it's verging on insane. But the only thing less appealing than not having your way right now is the idea of stopping this little game you've set up, so you hallow your cheeks and clench the thumb of your left hand into your fist (stopping your gag reflex, a handy trick you learned in college). Dean cries out in pleasure, and you know that both he and the angel are close, so close, and that thrills you (there's always time to have what you want later, or other ways to get it). So you suck as hard as you can, then swallow the salty come that fills your mouth. You swallow every last drop even as Dean swallows Castiel's. You lick your lips and sit back.

"Dean-o, heard you were having a bit of fun and me and Sammy wanted in," another voice comes from behind you, even though you hadn't heard foot-steps (the slightest fluttering of wings, perhaps, but not footsteps). You turn, and gasp.

If you could almost see Castiel's glow, you could see the guy light up like a fucking star. You could see the power in him, tempered by love and humour. Thank God, otherwise you'd have been running in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me, leave our Father out of this," the shorter man, a dirty blonde with a mischievous grin, smirks, and you laugh, despite the situation and the fact that the huge man beside him has to be Dean's brother. "Yes, that's Sam, or Sammy, and I'm Gabriel."

"Then come join in the fun," you smirk widely.

"I believe you haven't had any fun yet, sweetheart," the Trickster eyes you, contemplating, and with a snap of his fingers, the huge man at his side (boyfriend, if your intuition is correct), is restrained in a similar way to Dean. You look at the blonde, wide-eyed, and chuckle when you see what he has in his hands – three bottles of syrup: cherry, chocolate and toffee.

"I'll take the cherry," you hold out your hand, and the angel hands it over. He tosses the toffee one to Cas, and leans over Sam, golden eyes glowing with hunger. He's naked in an instant, his clothes scattered around the room with yours (Sam had lost his when he'd been tied up). You can't help the sigh of pleasure that escapes you at the two beautifully-built men before you, tied up for you to do as you wish. And one is completely hard, desperate for attention.

"I think my Sammy needs more than one person. Let Cas and Dean … get their breath back," Gabriel smirked, and you oblige, leaning over the huge man with abs that rivalled his brother's. "Surprisingly, this one's the youngest."

"Definitely doesn't look it," you eye his hard dick with interest – it's longer than Dean's, but not as thick. You wonder which would feel better.

"Depends on your tastes, sweetheart," Gabriel looks at you with something like respect, and you grin before squeezing out some syrup on to Sam. The bed has clearly been made bigger, because they can all fit without it being awkward, and there's still plenty of room to manoeuvre. You lick and bite at his chest until all the syrup is gone, then you look down in time to see the smaller man squeezing some chocolate on to his fingers and reaching behind his lover.

"Oh, shit," you groan, watching as the giant moans and pushes against the angel's fingers; a whore, just like his brother.

"It's a shame I missed that side of Dean. I almost never get to see it," Gabriel said conversationally.

"Shut up, Gabe," Dean sounds more normal, but he still sounds blissed-out. You smile proudly, knowing that this guy would soon follow. You lower yourself down, squeezing some cherry sweetness on to his weeping dick, knowing his lover hadn't paid it any special attention yet other than teasing. You lick at the syrup, enjoying the way the two tastes mingle on your tongue, and Sammy moans.

"What's your name?" he rasps, and you tell him before sucking his dick again, repressing the urge to gag (the thumb-fist trick) and lowered yourself until you can feel the sensitive tip at the back of your throat. You begin to suck, hallowing your cheeks and bobbing your head until he's just a writhing mass beneath you.

"Oh, fuck," he grounds out, and you instantly know he has a dirty tongue during sex. "Fuck … fuck … FUCK!"

He chants the word again and again as you swallow around him. Then he's filling your mouth with his come, and you swallow down every drop he gives you, knowing you'd rather do that than spit it out (if you're honest, you rather like the taste).

You turn, and see all the others' eyes on you, watching with evident lust in their eyes. By now, they've realised you're desperate for this, and you can see this idea taking root and giving them ideas.

"Fuck," Dean finally grunted, still looking at you. "You fucking love it, don't you?"

"Absolutely," you purr, and even Gabriel looks startled at the ease with which you reply. You know that at least him and Dean are 'popular' here, and have had more than their share of men or women, but never one quite like you. And you intrigue them, you can see that much.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" Dean asked, still chained to the board.

"I think it's her turn to be tied down," Gabriel's look was knowing. "Me and you, sweetheart – the dominatrix in any relationship, how about we let our lovers show us what we've been missing?"

Your heart skips a beat, exposing your uncertainty. You love being the dominatrix, you revel in it, but you've never even tried being a submissive. It scares you and interests you, so of course, you want to try.

"Yes," you challenge the others with your eye, and even the 'nerdy' angel looks longingly at your body now. You know you're in good shape, big boobs, flat stomach and long, toned legs, and you smile knowingly at them as the handcuffs pop open, letting the two brothers get out of their position and for you and the angel to step into them. The metal closes on your wrists, and you feel a thrill shoot through you as you realise you're completely helpless, at their mercy. It's exciting and new, and you eagerly twitch slightly.

"Slow down," Dean smirks. "We're going to have our fun yet, tease."

"Tease?" you huff, but you can't help the smile that wins out on your face – yes, you are a tease.

"Absolutely," Cas agreed, blue eyes glowing.

"Then show me how it's done," you offer, and Cas is instantly reaching for the whip with a look of evident determination. Dean lifts an eyebrow at that, but a wicked smile is on his face as he lets the angel straddle you, his dick pressing against your stomach.

"What you want from me, big boy?" you purr.

"I want you to be quiet," the angel says in a husky voice, and you press your lips together when he lifts the whip and brings it down across your stomach. You gasp, enjoying the pleasure-pain that races through your veins, and he glares down at you.

"Quiet," he reminds you, and lashes you again. This time, you press your lips together to cover up the yelp of pleasure, and he nods his approval. He squeezes cool cherry across the red lashes that mark your skin, and kisses and licks tenderly at them. You arch into his touch slightly, but do not make a sound, aware of his last command. You'd never known it would feel like this, feel not like defeat, but a willing surrender. Maybe you should bottom more often.

Gabriel groans beside you, and a light slap echoes through the room, making you turn your head to see Sam leaning over him, a gag in his hands.

"I told you to be quiet," he growls, and ties the gag around the angel's face. The golden eyes are burning when they meet yours, and you can practically see the smirk – _see what we've been missing, kiddo_?

"Watch me," Cas ordered, and you look down to see Dean behind his blue-eyed angel, eyes dark as he pushes inside the angel. You worry, thinking that you're not going to get the attention you deserve, but Cas is very thorough in his endeavours, licking and sucking at your nipples before trailing kisses down your stomach. His tongue hesitantly flicks out to taste you, and you can't help the whine that escapes when he touches your clit. He doesn't order you to be silent again, and your hips buck into his tongue.

"Fuck, you're both so beautiful," Dean huffs, pushing in and out of his lover. A soft cry escapes from Cas, sending delicious vibrations through you, and you groan, arching up, needing more. He pulls back, and you whimper at the loss.

"Be quiet," he says again, and bites down hard at one nipple. A quiet scream escapes your throat as another jolt of pleasure-pain shoots through you. He tweaks the other one, and you can't help the low moan. A black gag appears in his hands, and he pushes it into your mouth. You don't fight it, and then he conjures the blindfold.

"No!" you try to whimper, but the world descends in darkness, and all you can feel is him, rocking slightly as Dean thrusts into him. You feel cold liquid on your stomach before he licks it away. Then his mouth as back at your clit, sucking and licking, and you buck into his touch, feeling your orgasm approaching. The scream he rips from you as it hits is muffled into the gag, but he clearly hears it. You feel him move, repositioning himself, and feel his breath at your lips when he rips the gag away.

"Kiss me," he orders, and you throw yourself into the kiss, tongue slipping his mouth as you suck at his bottom lip, making it look more pouty than it already did. So fucking beautiful, you think as Dean screams Cas's name and pulls out of him, sated for now. He sprawls out between you and Gabriel, and leans in to languidly kiss you as Cas pulls away, letting his lover enjoy you.

"So close," you moan into the kiss. It's not like the first kiss you two shared – it's slower, more gentle and neater. Doesn't mean it's not passionate though – tongues fight for dominance even if you are in the position of a submissive. You feel the angel thrusting in and out of you, and you groan into the kiss. These men have brought something new to you, something you've never experienced before, and you enjoy every minute of it. So when your orgasm hits, closely followed by Cas's as you clench around him, you collapse, boneless with pleasure.

"She's definitely not up for a round three yet, is she?" Gabriel watches you from where his lover is still thrusting into him. Then he's panting as his Sammy pushes into him. His fingers dig into the wooden headboard, gouging out parts of wood in his desperation to grip something. With a shout, both of them find their release and the taller man collapses against the angel.

"Definitely not quite yet," you agree. "Although, I'm very well-rounded."

"Where the fuck were you when I was a teenager?" Dean groans. "And so horny, I wanted to fuck anything with tits?"

"I was becoming well-rounded," you grin. "Learning what I liked, what I didn't."

"What don't you like?" Gabriel asks, curious.

"Nothing yet," you say with a roguish smile. "I was experimenting, and so far, there's not much I don't like. I'm very into sexual freedom and all that jazz."

"Rimming?" the blonde queried.

"Not completely into it, but don't mind it if my partner likes it," you shrug. "I've been in loads of orgies – I love the group thing."

"Hence why you said you didn't mind these three joining us," Dean laughed.

"I didn't even realise you said that. I just wanted to crash your party, Dean-o," Gabriel grinned, zapping the two of them out of the hand-cuffs.

"I'm too tired for anything now," you murmur, and they nod their understanding.

"There's always tomorrow," Sam smirks, and you wink back at him.

"Tomorrow, gorgeous, you and your brother are both going to fuck me so hard I can barely walk whilst Gabriel fucks you and Cas fucks Dean. Got it?" you stretch out.

"That sounds perfect," Gabriel chuckles, and they all fell asleep whilst still tangled with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say in the first chapter ...**

**Don't do this for profit, credit to Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke**

**And this is for my friend, who inspired me to write it in the first place after whispering something similar to her in the middle of class (we were sitting next to a hot guy at the time - I think she might hate me now)**

**Meh, I had fun ;)**

You wake up, and they're gone. But there's a note on your pillow, instructing you to turn on your laptop and watch the video. It's only ten seconds or so, but it has you horny again in an instant. The words that follow have you grabbing for your dress, just to cover up so you can slip outside.

_We're waiting for you in the Impala._

You hurry outside, eagerly anticipating what that video had already shown you a clip of, and you see the car, already busy. Cas and Dean were eagerly making out in the front seat whilst Sam and Gabriel were rutting against each other in the back. Another figure, one you can't quite make out, is sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for you to show, apparently.

"Who's this?" you ask when you open a door, eyes on the handsome stranger.

"This is my … other personality. Now that I've firmly embraced the arch-angel side, Loki's free to come out and play in his own body," Gabriel smirked. "He's from Asgard. God of Mischief. Loki, meet the sweet little human toy."

"I've seen her," the look on his face is predatory, and emerald-green eyes shine as he looks at her. He's in casual jeans and a black shirt, but you can see the shimmer of armour that's like a mirage. You can see the faint outline of an antlered helm and black leather, before it fades and the god is looking at you.

"You're right, she can see us," he observes. "Nearly in our true-forms."

"Just enough to not be dangerous to her," Gabriel agreed from his place sprawled out on Sam. "So, Loki, want to join the party?"

"Of course," he watches you, and you can see the trickster gleam that you'd seen in Gabriel's eyes in those green eyes.

"I've never fucked a god before," you murmur, leaning into him. Your idea for that huge orgy in the car is quickly fading into this new plan – Dean and Cas, Sam and Gabriel, you and Loki. Both angels and the god can see this new plan in your mind, and the god smiles.

"You're about to," he winks, and you smile seductively at him.

"I hope you like being submissive," you say.

"There's always a price to pay for subjugating a god," he arches one dark eyebrow. "Would you be willing to pay it?"

"Maybe," you appear to be considering it. "What would the price be?"

"You," he said simply. "You, being bound to me. These two already have their mates, and being bound to Gabriel has given me the urge for one. And I find myself greatly liking you."

"Will you be travelling with them?" you nod to the others who were already beginning to fuck (or prep each other, at least). Heavy moans filled the air around them, and you shiver from where you're perched in the god's lap.

"I'm still … connected to Gabriel. I don't want to leave them," the god shrugged. "So, yes."

"Then I will pay the price," you push him back into the seat so the chair reclines slightly, allowing you better access. You greedily suck at his lips, and he responds in kind, pushing the dress over your head as you toss away his shirt. His jeans are off in an instant, his boxers following shortly after. You admire the pale, tall body that is yours to take, and watch him eyeing you in much the same fashion.

You bite at his neck, sucking a hickey into the perfect, pale skin there, and Loki groans and arches beneath you. That turns you on more than you thought it could, and you grind briefly against him, causing him to buck his hips underneath you.

"Careful, might think you're a virgin," you laugh.

"Well, we know you're not," he retorts, his voice slightly rougher than the practised, smooth tone he'd been using a moment ago.

"Well, would I be half as much fun if I were?" you grind against him again, and he cursed in a language you don't recognise.

"Well, if you were a simpering little virgin, I wouldn't want you then," he eyes you, that predatory gleam back in his eyes. You readjust yourself and sink back on to his hard length, a cry of pleasure bursting from you and mingling with the other cries from the car. You begin to move, lifting yourself up so he was barely within you before dropping down again. His head fell back, and he appeared blissed-out as you move.

With a sudden jerk of head, he lunged forwards, stealing your breath in a ferocious kiss. His tongue pushes against yours, and you moan into his mouth. You both surface for air, and he trails burning kisses down your neck as you continue to move, both your orgasms nearing.

"Fuck, you are so tight," Loki growled, thrusting up to meet you. You cry out in ecstasy as you feel his teeth mark your skin again, and you both collapse against the seat, completely satisfied.

"Well, I enjoyed bedding a god," you manage a smirk, and he laughs as the others finish.

"And I enjoyed fucking a mortal," he flashes you a savage smile, and you laugh.

"Do you enjoy dominating every once in a while?" you flutter your lashes, and he chuckles.

"I'm a god, of course I do. But when I dominate, I dominate in every way," he cautioned her.

"Good," you purr, and he licks his lips.

"I'll enjoy having you as my mate," he winks.

"I think I'll enjoy it, too," you press your lips against his chest, and his heart-beat leaps slightly.

"Who knew Loki could get so sentimental?" the arch-angel spoke up from the back-seat.

"You did, jerk," the actual Trickster smirked.

"Bitch," the arch-angel hit back.

"Assbutt!" Cas piped up, and Dean laughed, ruffling his angel's hair slightly. Now that you focus, you can see the faint wings that extend from both angels' back, and you want to touch them.

"Gabriel?" you ask, because his are clearer. "Can I …?"

"Go for it, kiddo," he looks nervous, but you lean forwards to brush a hand over the faint outline. Sam watches with a small amount of jealousy, and you know that he wishes he could see his mate's wings. You feel silky feathers under your hands, and the wings seem to solidify slightly, gaining more golden colour rather than the faint colour they'd had before.

"You've got six, golden wings," you breathe, awestruck.

"Sign of an arch-angel, sweetheart," he grins, relaxing back so you let go.

"Do you know Loki's got some similar, but slightly darker?" you ask, turning to your new mate. You can just see the faint outlines, even fainter than Cas's.

"Shit, I've been bonded with you and your grace for too long, Gabe," Loki groans. "Fucking angel wings, really?"

"I think they're kinda sexy," you nuzzle into him, and you feel his arms tighten around you.

"If you like them, I could get used to them," the Trickster extended them so he could see the shimmering outlines. You watch as he lifts a hand to brush over feathers, and he groans, head falling back in ecstasy.

"Dude, touching wings, major turn on," Gabriel winced. "Especially for an arch-angel's wings."

"Fuck," the god groaned. You want to get in on this action, so you brush your hands over his wings, leaning over to press your lips to those silky feathers near the base, where wing met shoulder. He growls and turns, pinning you to the seat so his wings unfurl over you like a beautiful bird-of-prey.

"Oh, Loki," you moan, and he pushes into you, his wings closing around you as he dominates. You can feel his very soul, pressing against yours and willing it's submission, and you surrender, allowing him to sweep you up in the dark vortex of his pleasure. A near-scream works it's way out of your throat when you both release (apparently, his wings intensified everything). Little electric shocks ran through both of you, like aftershocks, and you curl up against him with a sigh of pleasure.

"Well, I never expected to see Loki-turned-angel and human porn," Sam chuckled from the back.

"I was Loki, and an angel," Gabriel reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're Gabe. That's actually Loki," Sam rolled his eyes. "You adopted him, he actually is him. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, my awkward moose," Gabriel laughed.

"How did you bind Loki anyway?" Dean wondered. The Trickster scowled.

"That little bastard fucked me, then threw his wings around me like they were some sort of net," Loki sighed. "Thanks to that piece of shit, I was then tethered to an angel's grace like a little puppy dog."

"You fucked plenty of shit up from there. You managed to call Kali to me, then 'convince' me to have a relationship with that crazy bitch for a while, before dumping her and having her go all crazy-killer on our asses!" Gabriel snorted.

"Revenge is sweet. And Kali was pretty hot, before you turned her mortal. Now she's whiny," the god frowned, and you look at him coolly.  
"WAS hot?" you're careful to stress the first part of that question.

"Yes. In comparison to you, she's an ugly bitch who was barely worth a look," the god promised, grinning.

"Good," you say, and he laughs.

"My jealous one," he says affectionately.

"My tricky one," you return.

"Aww, nicknames, how cute," Dean says heavily.

"Shut up, they're mated now, like we were. Cas is a nickname," his angel poked his hunter in the ribs. Gabriel chuckled, then received a jab from his own Winchester.

"Stubborn moose," he pouted, but wisely shut up.

Eventually, they gathered their clothes and returned to their motel room, entirely fucked out but sated. But you know what they say about gods (and angels, their hunters and pretty human sluts): they're insatiable.

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**Please? :P **

**Don't be mean, it's my first cross-over!**


	3. Chapter 3

You yawn, finding yourself in a luxurious bed that did not fit with the motel room they were staying in. You feel the phantom brush of Loki's wings, wrapping around both of you, and you feel relaxed in his embrace. You feel him stir behind you, and turn to face him in time to see those gorgeous eyes (darker and somehow more complex than Dean's still-pretty green) flutter open and focus on you.

"Would you help me do something?" he asks softly, so the other couples wouldn't wake.

"What is it?" you ask, equally as quiet. Clearly, he doesn't want them to know about this.

"Help me prank them," he pleads. "I am a trickster, and I want to have some fun!"

"So what we did last night wasn't fun?" you tease, and he grins.

"You know what kind of fun I mean," he pouts, and you sigh. "Please?"

"Nothing … permanently damaging," you caution, but he just smirks and wraps his arms around you in a double embrace with his wings.

"So, I'm thinking we prank the angel's wings?" he offers.

"Nothing permanent," you repeat, and he rolls his eyes.

"No, of course not. I just happen to know that those two angels over there both enjoy having their mates stroke their wings. So what would they do if they were numb?" his eyes sparkle, and you can't help but laugh.

"That's only the beginner," you grin, and he beams as you get into the true pranking spirit. This close to Christmas, it was hard not to get wrapped up in the heady, strangely-childish atmosphere. You wink up at him, and he focuses on the two angels across the room. You watch the shimmer run through the golden wings of an arch-angel and the ocean-blue eyes that matched Cas's eyes. For some reason, he insists on clinging to that trench-coat, even though you and Dean (sometimes even Gabriel) have tried to persuade him to get out of it and maybe try something a bit more flattering on (you suggested leather, and Dean's eyes lit up, but the angel had shaken his head firmly. This gives you another idea.

"Give Cas a make-over," you whisper frantically to Loki, and he sits up, you perching in his lap.

"What did you have in mind?" you picture the outfit in your mind, and the god nods, laughter running through him as he replaces the trench-coat with black leather trousers, no shirt and a spiked leather collar. The sight has your mouth watering, and you know Dean will appreciate this prank, even if Castiel doesn't.

"What else?" you consider, then laugh as another idea strikes you (maybe it's being the mate of a trickster, but it's got you excited).  
"Don't let Gabriel eat anything sweet," you beg, and Loki tries not to howl with laughter as he summons up a cherry lollipop and begins to suck at it (you try to ignore the obscene sounds, you really do).

"Make it turn to healthy food in his hands," Loki nods. "Already done."

"That should be a good opener. And with the leather, we might just get Dean on our side," you smile, curling back into your god.

"Fold your wings away, Loki. Did not want to see that," Gabriel's half-asleep growl comes from across the room, and you try not to sigh or curse the arch-angel as those beautiful golden wings fold away from you. "Sammy, can you groom my wings for me?"

Gabriel pouts, and Sam (pleased with the results he usually gets) is only too happy to oblige. His mate lies down underneath him, spreading those golden wings, and he begins to stroke the feathers (him and Dean, now that they're fully-bound to the angels – something about Loki interfering with Sam and Gabriel's mating – can see the wings nearly as well as you can; your sight has been getting better, too). The human waits for the response he usually gets, but the angel is frowning.

"What …" he catches sight of Loki, turning away from him to hide his grin, and curses. "You bastard!"

"What?" Loki asks innocently (he can pull that look off surprisingly-well, considering he's an immortal trickster).

"You have numbed my wings!" Gabriel shrieked, frantically trying to break through Loki's hold. But if a trickster is wreaking chaos, there's not much that can break their hold until they decide they want to release it. "Undo it!"

"Impossible," the trickster hummed, winking at you when the arch-angel turns to his mate. You have nearly forgotten the power that you'd seen in Gabe the first time you'd met, but now you can feel that power pulsing, gathering for a strike at the trickster.

"Loki!" you yelp, and you're throwing yourself at the god, protecting him with yourself. Angels aren't meant to harm the innocent, so Gabe's power is leashed, at least for the moment. Of course, anger could counteract that quite easily.

"You were gonna smite me?" the god asks the angel, then begins to laugh. Across the room, the other two have stirred, and Cas is pleading with Dean to groom his wings (angels love it, clearly). You've done it to Loki several times, and it always ends with you submitting to the angelic trickster as he spreads those wings above you. It turns you on, the fact that he has so much power over you, and you can't get enough of the dominating god. You dominate him sometimes, of course (you wouldn't be you without that little kink), but you're happy to submit to a more powerful being when he wishes. You still have your tricks that can twist any man (including this god) around your little finger, but you haven't had to use all of them yet (he listens to what you want, and is happy to be submissive for a night if it means you'll be happy).

"You've done the same to Castiel?" Gabriel asked incredulously as he watches the puzzled angel and equally-confused hunter.

"You …" Castiel clearly can't find the words he wants in English, so he lapses into Enochian, cursing the god's very existence. Gabriel just arches his eyebrows, listening to the language that pours from his brother. You can't understand the words, but the intent comes across clearly enough. Finally, the angel runs out of insults to sling at the trickster, and falls silent, glowering.

"Undo it," Gabriel orders.

"No," the god is quite unconcerned, and turns to you with a smile.

"Loki …" you warn. "No grooming for you for a week."

"Fine!" he surrenders, and the spell is lifted. That's the moment they all notice the blue-eyed angel's new outfit.

"Err … Cas?" Dean's eyes are blown wide with lust, and you can't help but smirk proudly. The angel looks down, eyes wide with confusion.

"Loki?" the leather-clad angel looks at him. "Did you do this?"

"Maybe," the trickster considered it. "Depends if it gets Dean-o on our side."

"On your side in what?" the hunter asks suspiciously.

"Prank-war," Loki offers. "You, me and my darling lover, against Cas, Gabe and Sammy."

"You'll let him keep the leather?" the green-eyed hunter tilts his head.

"Of course," Loki nods. "Everyone needs a bit of leather in their closet. Bondage is definitely hot, isn't it?"

He looks down at you for confirmation, and you quickly nod, lost in the mental images of Loki in his full leather armour, complete with his helm. He can sense your arousal at the thoughts, and winks down at you, making you melt slightly.

"Then you're on," Dean says determinedly. "Prank war."

"So on," Sam's eyes shone. "And no more Nair!"

"You looked like a shaved moose!" Dean clapped his hands, grinning. "You hated me."

"Do you know how long it took to grow this back?" his younger brother tugs at a strand of his long hair.

"Yep, 'cause I had to listen to you whine and bitch at me for the whole time," Dean pulled a face, and you laugh.

"Nair?" Cas tilts his head slightly in that adorable way you recognise as his 'confused face'.

"Hair removal cream," Sam groans, and Gabriel's laughs join the older Winchester's.

"Dean-o, that's classic," the ex-trickster claps his hands. "But don't do it again. He likes having his long hair for me to hold on to …"

"Okay, I get it," Dean holds up his hands, but his eyes are sparkling. He hasn't fucked Sammy, or even touched him like that (a line both hunters and angels are unwilling to cross), they just kind of share their mates with you and the god of mischief. It's a strange arrangement, but it works for all of us so why complain?

"So, got any hunts?" Dean asks. You're still new to this life-style, but you find yourself enjoying it (you haven't got any family you're close to, and no true friends that you don't want to leave behind, so you enjoy it just as much as the angels and hunters do).

"We did … but we sent the little ghosties into the pretty white light," Gabe chuckled, pointing his fingers the way he did when any of them zapped anything into existence.

"So, fucking?" Loki offers up.

"Yep. Why not get into the Christmas spirit?" Gabriel offers. "I've got the perfect house that's decked out for Christmas."  
"How many houses do you own?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"As many as I can imagine, Samsquatch," the arch-angel winks up at him. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine," you all surrender, knowing the small, powerful angel won't give up. He beams at you, and in an instant, you've appeared in front of a mansion.

"Sorry, safe-guarded," he shrugged. "Couldn't zap directly in side."

They slipped inside, and were greeted by a tastefully-decorated house, complete with huge Christmas tree in the lounge (apparently, the roof could easily accommodate it, but this was an angel's home, why should normal human phsyics apply here?). You look around in awe, knowing that you've never seen such splendour in your life. Well, you're travelling with angels and a god, might as well enjoy the perks.

"Complete with a play-room," Gabriel smirks, gesturing to the door that appeared to lead down into some sort of basement. You all follow him, intrigued, and the door at the bottom of the stairs swing open to reveal the best room you could have ever imagined. It's a basement, but it looks just like a normal room, with wall-paper, rich carpets, the works. But what sends you over the edge is the beautiful array of toys that line the walls, and the huge double-bed that occupies the centre of the room, complete with silken sheets and mounds of cushions.

"Now this is the place a queen gets fucked," Loki murmured, clearly appreciative as he takes in the selection. Whips, dildos, toys, hand-cuffs, chains, ropes … anything you could want is here.

"And through that new little door," Gabriel nods towards the door at the back of the chamber. "Is a lingerie section for Loki's consort."  
"For me?" you gasp, and you're so eager to look, you're nearly running. You push open the door, and try not to groan at the sight.

Racks and racks of lingerie fill the room, from bras and matching underwear (mostly thongs, but a few briefs, too) to corsets and slutty little night-gowns. There's thin, silky robes that are designed to be worn over your 'outfit', and the widest selection of 'hooker heels' you have ever seen. All stilettos, but they ranged from thigh-high boots to sling-backs and peep-toes. You feel like you've just wondered into the classy sister of Ann Summers, and you don't want to leave. There's a make-up section and hair-styling station in front of the floor-length mirror, and you want to scream in pleasure.

"Of course, you have a fraction of this upstairs, but we'll probably be spending a lot of time down here anyway," Gabriel's voice comes from behind you, and you throw yourself into his arms with a frantic kiss. When you pull back, your eyes are shining.

"Thank you!" you tell him. "But … do you have a bathroom?"

"Need a shower?" the golden-haired angel quirks an eyebrow, and you roll your eyes.

"Yes. Us mortals begin to smell bad after we don't shower for a while," you remind him.

"I've noticed," Gabriel's smile is wicked, and you playfully shove him out of your new room.

"Loki, take your queen to the showers. You know exactly where they are from the last time we were here," Gabriel waves a hand, and the god scoops you into his arms and darts through the house, golden wings flaring out behind him.

"Have you forgotten that it's Christmas tomorrow?" he asks you, and you shrug.

"Don't usually have any good friends to celebrate it with," you sigh.

"Well, we are getting presents for the others," Loki announces. "You're not getting me a single thing, because you're what I want. We'll get Gabriel a sweet-bowl that constantly refills, and we'll get Dean and Cas a wardrobe of leathers."

"You're amazing," you murmur and sink into the kiss. "But I still want a shower."

He laughs and nudges a door open with his foot. You look around in awe, because surely this can't be a bathroom … can it?

Marbled surfaces gleam at you, and a huge Jacuzzi gleams at you. But the shower … it's a step-in Vichy shower, with water streaming over your body from all different directions. It's the most relaxing thing you can remember, but another thought crosses your mind.

"I'm getting fucked in that," you murmur, and feel Loki's naked body press against yours (he'd used his handy new angel / trickster powers to get rid of your clothes, not that you minded). You can feel his hard dick pressing against your lower back, and smile to yourself.

"Yes, you are," he agrees, and you both step inside, adjusting the water to the temperature (not that it took much adjusting, thanks to a certain angelic trickster who zapped it for you). He lets you wash your hair and wash yourself before pins you against the steamy glass with a mind-blowing kiss. His golden wings, so much more solid than the first time you met, unfurl as much as they can behind him, filling the rest of the shower. The sensation of water streaming over them made him groan, and you use the opportunity to twist your fingers into those gleaming feathers, looking like they've been crafted from genuine gold.

"Fuck me," he groans, and you smirk.

"I intend to," you promise, pushing him back against the other side of the shower in a show of dominance. He lets you, knowing you'll give control back the next time you fuck. You know now that he's rarely content with one round, so you lower yourself to your knees, enjoying the feeling of water raining down on you as his hands twist into your hair. He tugs slightly, and you moan (maybe you have a slight hair-pulling kink). You suck the head into your mouth, tonguing at the slit, and his hips buck into your knowing touch.

You easily supress your gag reflex, and hallow your cheeks as the tip touches the back of your throat. You begin to bob your head, and he growls, throwing his head back so his black hair sticks to the steamy surface. You stop, the tip just inside your lips, and he looks down, confused at the interruption.

Then he understands, and he begins to fuck himself into your mouth. You just sit there and take it, knowing that it would just heighten the intensity of his orgasm. You suck slightly, swallowing around him when you know he's right at the edge, and he cries out as he fills your mouth with his come. You swallow, enjoying the unique taste of your god, and then you're standing, your lips meeting his in a kiss that makes your lips feel bruised in the best way. You know he can still almost taste himself on you, that you're his, and you can feel him stirring again.

"Fuck, you don't know what you do to me," he growls, positioning his erect dick at your entrance. He pushes into you, and you cry out as he reminds you who you belong to. You feel him in your very soul, urging your submission and to relinquish control to him, just for a while.

So you let your body go, and let yourself fall in every way possible. You feel electric shocks, running through your body as you near release. So you lean forwards, your hands brushing his wings, and both of you nearly scream in some kind of unholy tandem as you finish together, slumping against the glass.

"You're a dominatrix and a submissive, aren't you? Either way you give it your all," the god nuzzles you, sucking a bruise into the skin of your neck, and you manage to produce a smirk even though you're nearly giddy.

"I don't do anything half-way," you shoot him a heavy-lidded gaze (because that's really all you can manage right now), and hear his chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you dry," he helps you out the shower and dries you with a fluffy towel. You find two robes handily placed on the door (you might be comfortable fucking any member of your new friends, but that doesn't mean you want to walk around naked – it's cold at Christmas, and besides, you never know when you might have guests), and toss the dark-green one to Loki (you decided it matches his eyes). So, in your short, silky robe, you follow your nose to the kitchen where Gabe is cooking.

"What's for dinner?" you ask, intrigued. Loki settles in the bar-stool beside you, and Gabriel looks at them with a knowing smile.

"Roast-chicken, wrapped in bacon with a heart of garlic and cheese, with potato wedges," the arch-angel grins proudly.

"Smells delicious. I'm starving," you lick your lips, and the ex-trickster laughs.

"I bet I know why," he casts an amused glance at the god. "Walls aren't sound-proof."

"They could be if you wanted," Loki flipped him off, his green eyes on the food that was being pulled out of the oven.

"Food?" Dean and Cas appeared in the kitchen (the angel clearly hadn't gotten rid of the leather trousers, and he looked amazing – it should be a crime to cover up so much skin with that trench-coat, you decide). They both looked rather rumpled (just as much as you and Loki, in fact), but the difference is that they hadn't had a shower, and stank of sex.

"You stink of sex," Sam told them as much, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bitch," he yawns, eyes on the food that the arch-angel is pulling out of the oven.

"Jerk," his brother hits back, stretching. As he's topless, you enjoy the view. You can see a few fading bite-marks and whip-lashes, as well as the familiar scuffs from hand-cuffs, and look at Gabriel.

"Your boy toy looks like sex," you chuckle, indicating the marks.

"You created half of those," the golden-haired angel snorted.

"Like you didn't get off just watching," you scoff, and he shrugs, admitting defeat.

"Christmas tomorrow!" Sammy's bouncing on the balls of his feet now, and his hazel eyes are shining.

"That wasn't even Jesus Christ's real birthday," Cas sniffs. "He was actually born …"

"Cas, shh, it's a traditional holiday," Dean shushed him. "And we _will_ be giving presents."

"Yes, we will," Loki quietly removes the sweets-to-healthy-food curse he's placed on the arch-angel, labelling it as an 'early Christmas present'. Or he didn't want to have his delicious chicken made mouldy by the temperamental chef.

All eyes were on Gabe as he slipped two chicken breasts on to each plate, and settled down at the high-table with them. He switched on the television, and flicked through channels before settling on The Vampire Diaries.

"Really?" Loki asked, eyeing the marathon that was playing.

"What? Balthazar was in it, as Mikael, the original vampire hunter. 'Real name' – Sebastian Roche," the arch-angel laughed.

"Where do they come up with these names?" Sammy laughed.

"Sam, we can't complain. Some of our fake IDs are hilarious," Dean chuckled. "Jared Padalecki."

"Jensen Ackles," the younger hunter hit back.

"Misha Collins," Gabriel pointed to the younger angel.

"Dick Speight," Cas chuckled.

"Tom Hiddleston!" Loki volunteered.

"Really?" you turn to look at him, and he grins.

"What? Thomas William Hiddleston sounds perfectly respectable," he winks.

"But you aren't respectable," you roll your eyes.

"Well, no. That's kinda the point of a fake ID, sweetheart," he pinches your cheek, and you bite at his finger.

"Careful, I bite," you warn, eyes twinkling.

"I'm counting on it," he smirks, and you turn back to your delicious meal with a small smile.

"I think we should use our play-room tomorrow," Gabriel proposed after they all sat back, finished.

"Yes, we should. What's for dessert?" Dean looks around eagerly.

"Apple pie for you and Cas, coconut-cream for Loki and his mate, and cherry for me and my moose," Gabriel grins at Sam, who just rolls his eyes as the pies appear on the table, still hot (angel zapping was the best thing in the world sometimes).

You pick up one of the spoons, and dig into the delicious pie. It's the best one you've ever tasted, and Loki seems to be enjoying it immensely. He looks almost-disappointed when it's gone, and he looks mournfully at the huge dish.

"Gabriel never used to eat pie," he pouts. "He said sweets were better."

"Now I've seen the error of my ways," the arch-angel winks.

"Now it doesn't matter," the god sighs. "I had a craving, and that bastard ignored me just like he ignored the poor sod who's body he'd stolen. Until Dean and Sam stabbed you for the first time – then he was gone. Sadly, I wasn't tethered to the human body and was still locked in your grace."

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Gabriel asks sadly.

"Nope," the trickster sniggers, and with a wave of his hand, the presents for the couples appear under the tree. "There we are, presents are under the tree for you, kiddies."

"Loki, can I speak to you and Cas for a minute?" the ex-trickster looks at the two, and they follow him into the next room.

"Do you think this prank-war's died?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Probably not. Loki's just putting it on hold until after Christmas," you shrug, and he looks disappointed.

"Shame," he sighs.

"Nope. You're just on the losing team," his older brother taunts.

"Am not!" you laugh as you see the familiar sibling rivalry spring back into place.

"Dude, you know Cas hates shit like this. Gabriel will be good at it, though. Got nothing on Loki – his trickster-attitude was tempered by his grace," Dean snorted.

"Too late to change teams?" the younger Winchester asks weakly. Your laughter joins Dean's, before you quiet as your mates return to the table.

"What was that about?" you ask, but Loki shakes his head slightly.

"It's a surprise," he teases, and you roll your eyes.

"I swear you tricksters never grow past the age of seven," you look pointedly at Gabriel.

"Believe me, we've outgrown seven. If we hadn't, some of the shit we've done would be illegal," the arch-angel smirks.

"Way to bring the tone down, Gabe," Sam rolls his eyes at his mate.

"You know you love me really," the angel flutters his lashes.

"Sometimes, I don't know," the Winchester snorts, before Gabe pulls him in for a deep kiss that seems to last forever. When you see the tongue slipping in, you cough loudly.

"That's enough," your words break them apart. "None of that, because we're not doing an orgy till tomorrow, right?"

"… Right," they all agree reluctantly.

"Fine, let's go fuck in our new bed," you say to your lover, and take his hand.

"Insatiable," you hear him murmur.

"You cannot talk," you snigger.

"Meh, I'm horny, what can I say? Being locked inside an angel will do that to you," he flashes a smile.

"He was hardly celibate," you laugh loudly. "He's made a porno!"

"Ah, Casa Erotica. I made him do that – I was bored," the trickster sniggered. "I made him a wear a ridiculous little moustache that made him look Italian or something."

"Wasn't that the idea?" you smirk.

"You've watched it!" Loki accuses you, and begins to chuckle.

"I was interested, and they were all fucked out, so I was bored," you defend yourself. "Now it turns out I was watching my mate, so there really is no problem, is there?"

"Except your mate was locked inside the short body of an arch-angel," you would reply, but then you're in your new bedroom and his lips are on yours, betraying just how horny he actually is.

"Submit to me," you purr, and he obliges, allowing you to push him on to the bed and straddle him. You push his robe off and yours joins it on the floor a moment later.

You love marking him, love seeing your brand in his skin, so you bite and lick across his chest, grazing his nipples and making him groan and writhe beneath you. You love seeing your powerful god, undone like this.

"Hand-cuffs?" you plead, holding a pair in your hands. They're not the fluffy, frilly kind – they're too tame for you, and they snap ridiculously easily.

In way of answer, he lifts up his hands so you can hand-cuff him to the metal head-board, and you silently thank Gabriel for giving you a solid bed-frame (you still remember the time you and Loki shattered a wooden one in a motel room, and had to explain how to the snotty receptionist – Loki had gotten pretty detailed, and made the fake-blonde blush before waving them away). You bite at his neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin there. You can see old bruises, fading away, and are determined to replace them with these new brands.

"Fuck," he growls as you bite at the smooth slope of his shoulder. You lick and nuzzle at the love bite you just made, and he shivers.

"Eager," you chide, and his eyes fix on you with delicious intensity. "I may have to punish you for that one."

He watches with eager eyes as you find the perfect whip (Gabriel has clearly supplied their own personal selection of favourite toys for each room). You bring it down across his chest, and he bucks into it. Clearly, your god enjoys pain just as much as you do, so you do it again, marking his pale skin with red lashes. You lick and kiss at the welts, and place the whip down.

"Will I have to punish you again, or will you behave?" you ask, and he doesn't make a single sound. You nod your approval, and lift yourself up and lower yourself on to his length.

He arches into each of your movements, and you moan. You realise he's still being quiet, and decide that you want the whole house to hear how much you drive him crazy. You lean forwards, your lips brushing his ear.

"I want to hear you scream for me," you purr, and he pants and moans right along with you as you lower yourself again. A burst of electricity shoots up your spine, and you realise he's enfolded you both in his wings, intensifying it both for you.

"Fuck!" he screams as you cry out and clench around him in time with your orgasm. You feel him release inside you, and try to clench more, milking him of everything. Finally, you both slump to the bed, exhausted and entirely satisfied (you were still a little tired from your steamy shower rendezvous). You fall into a deep sleep as his wings wrap around you both, not erotic, but soothing now.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**I've never done anything reader-related before ... I wanna know what people think!**


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up, and instinctively reach for Loki. When you encounter an empty half of the bed, you turn with a frown on your face, to see he's gone. You grab your discarded robe and slip out of the room. You see a rumpled Dean and Sam, in just their boxer shorts, and give them identical looks of confusion.

"It's Christmas!" Sam grins happily, and you all walk downstairs. One look in the lounge shows you exactly where your mates are, but you can't tear your eyes away from them.

The two angels and the god are lying around the bottom of the Christmas tree … in nothing but ribbon. Green for Loki, blue for Cas, gold for Gabe.

You open your mouth, meaning to say something witty, but what comes out is more like a strangled groan. You hear something similar from the two beside you, but you barely spare them a thought as you move to your present, eyes fixed on him.

"Merry Christmas, lover," Loki purrs, and you lick your lips.

"Do I get to unwrap my present now?" coherent speech has returned to you, thankfully, and with a seductive tone to it.

"Of course," Loki smirks, and you unwind the ribbon, dropping it to the side whilst not lifting your eyes from the emerald-green ones that have captured you. You take his hand and lead him to the couch (the others were still in shock, so you had the choice), and you shrug out of your robe before sprawling out on the couch.

"Then I believe it's my presents turn to do something?" you wink, and watch as his wings unfurl around you. He lowers himself on to the couch, and captures your lips in an amazing kiss. Your tongues wrestle for dominance, and your moan of pleasure is swallowed into his mouth. He sucks a mark at your neck, and your fingernails rake his back, drawing a small amount of blood. It's so close to his wings that he jerks under your touch, and you smile to yourself, proud of the reactions you can create.

His mouth worries one of your breasts, and you gasp in ecstasy as one hand reaches up to cup the other. You arch into him, eager to touch that cool, pale skin that you can never seem to get enough of, never seem to mark enough. His free hand pushes gently between your legs, and you groan at the intrusion of one of those slender fingers. You rock on to his fingers, eager for all that he can give as he teases your breasts.

"My desperate whore," he murmurs.

"Yes," you pant, writhing underneath him. Submission – it reduces you from the seductive tease you had been before to a begging, desperate slut desperate for anything he'll give you. And you love it.

"Fuck," he growls as he feels you spasm around his fingers. "I have to fuck you."

"Please," you spread your legs, and the ravenous look on his face is perfect. Then he's pushing in, and a fully-fledged scream works its way free of your throat as he thrusts into you at a quick pace. You orgasm first with a shriek of pleasure. When he still hasn't come, you lean forwards and bite into the base of his wing. You taste something hot and sweet in your mouth, and think it can't possibly be blood – this is pure power. With a roar, her lover's coming inside you, and your pulling back, your whole body thrumming with the energy you've just taken as those golden wings sprawl out over the couch and across the floor.

"Loki," Gabriel murmurs, golden eyes on the trickster. "Fold your wings away."

"Hmm … no," Loki smirks.

"Loki," the arch-angel's voice is firmer now. "Please, put your wings away."

"Nope," the god grins.

"You know how … appealing an arch-angel's wings are," Gabriel grits his teeth. You watch this with evident interest, just like the other two humans in the room. You can all see the way that Gabe and Cas are focusing on the spread golden wings, but Loki just spreads them a little wider.

"Yep," he chuckles. Cas is gazing at them now with lust in those blue eyes, and Gabriel's golden eyes are glowing.

"And this is when we christen our new play-room," Loki flashes you a grin, and you understand that this has been his plan all along. You're more than ready for another round, thanks to whatever runs inside an angel's wings.

"Our grace," Gabriel murmured. "You've tasted his grace."

"Round three!" Dean shouts, and we all make our way into the play-room, our eyes on Loki's unfurled wings. Even us humans are feeling the allure from those wings now, like it's magnetic, pulling us on. You know it's more the man who owns them than the actual wings, but you can't deny the attraction.

"Hand-cuffs. Who we tying up?" Gabriel asks, a gleam in his eyes.

"Cas, Sammy and Dean," you say, knowing you won't be able to give the others the attention they deserve if your lover is amongst them. He gives you an approving nod, and instantly, the trio are tied to the head-board in hand-cuffs.

"Cock-rings," you smirk, and instantly, one appears in your hands. You stride over to Dean, leaning over so your breasts brush his chest and your breath's tickling his ear as you put the cruel cock-ring in place.

"Have fun, honey," you purr, and he twitches underneath you. You flash him a predatory smile, and he swallows. You know that he'll be under your devout attention whilst Loki works on Cas and Gabriel on Sam. You can't help but be reminded of how you first met this group of angels, hunters and one god, and smile at the memory as you examine the rack of toys that await your use. You select a nipple clamp, attached to a leather collar, a perfectly-sized whip (you can't resist a good whip, they all know it and so do you), a gag and a blindfold. You set them down beside you, and smile seductively at him.

"You ready, big boy?" you ask, voice rough and low, and he shudders.

"Absolutely," he tries not to sound too eager, but you know the effect you have on them when you give them your undivided attention. You lick your lips.

"Good," you smile, heavy-lidded, and know that if he'd been standing, he would have buckled under that smile (living with them has given you an amazing confidence boost, so what?). "You're going to stay quiet and still, got it?"

"Yes," he rasped, and you tie the blindfold in place, securing it so he can't see a single thing through the black cloth. You begin to kiss your way down his chest, biting and licking, and you can see the effort it costs him to not move under your attentions. You grab the whip, and bring it down across his abs with a light crack. He gasp, and you smirk, satisfied you got a response.

"Quiet," you reprimand him, and do it again. He's silent this time, so you move on. You slip the collar into place, tightening it, and you can see his excitement in the way his cock twitches with interest. You take the nipple-clamps in either hand, and let them snap shut. He gasps, bucking, so you lightly whip him once, twice, more, before he quiets down.

"You really are a good boy," you muse, slowly kissing your way down. "I think you deserve something."

You move away to collect the lube and ten-inch dildo that you'd eyed up earlier, before returning to kneel between his spread legs. He's still silent, his muscles rolling and twitching as he fights to stay still.

"You can make a noise," you decide you want to hear him scream. "And you can move. I want to see your body beg, baby."

"Please," he pants, still blindfolded. You smirk, lubing up your fingers, and you push one into him. He growls, arching into your touch (he's been with Castiel, so he's looser than a normal man would be – it makes things easier for both of you). You add another finger and scissor them, loosening up the still-tight ring of muscle. He growls, trying to fuck himself on to her fingers.

"Now, now. Stay still," you decide to tease him, and his whole body freezes. He can't help the little buck of his hips when you remove your fingers, so you let it go. You lube up the dildo, and push it into him with a surprising amount of force.

He moans, but remains still as you push the dildo into him before pulling it nearly all the way out.

"Such a good boy," you croon as a fine sheen of sweat breaks out over his skin. You admire him briefly before continuing your work. After a few more thrusts, you stop moving the dildo and leave it in his ass. He whines at the loss of movement, but doesn't move to increase the friction. You lean over him, hands bracing against his thighs, and suck the swollen head into your mouth.

A near-scream is dragged from him, as he fights the urge not to fuck himself into your mouth. You chuckle, knowing those vibrations will feel amazing.

"Take … the cock-ring … off," he pants, desperate.

"Not yet," you pull back to say, before deep-throating him. You swallow around him, and he groans, head falling back on to the pillow in surrender. He can't see you, but he can feel your ministrations. You lick all the way up, from balls to tip, and he whines.

"Please," he pouts.

"I thought you wanted to please me," you murmur, sounding sad. "Good boys want to please their queens, don't they?"

"Yes!" he gasped. "Yes!"

You smirk, catching Loki's nod of approval before he leans back over Cas, torturing the angel in his own way, his golden wings unfurled to taunt the blue-eyed angel but not letting him have what he truly wanted. A high-pitched whine from beneath you reminds you that you have someone you should be attending to, and you turn back to him. You give a little tug on the nipple clamps, and he gasps. He arches into your touch, and you decide to lift your rule (at least temporarily).

"Let your body beg for me," you purr, and his hips buck up instantly, trying to get some sort of friction. You place your lips at his tip, and let him fuck himself into your mouth for a moment before commanding him to stop moving again. He's nearly screaming with frustration at this point, and you're grinning like the Cheshire cat.

You tongue the slit, enjoying the frantic sounds he's making below you (they don't call you a tease for nothing). You trail your fingers down his body, feather-light, before bringing the whip down across his chest, creating another welt. He moans, desperate for anything that might grant him release, and you look at him, proud of what you have created.

You capture his lips with a kiss, and his tongue thrusts into your mouth, mapping it with rough, delicious movements. You allow it before pushing him back down, and repositioning yourself so you sink down his hard length.

He cries out in ecstasy and frustration (an equal mixture, you think), and you begin to move. You can feel him throbbing inside you, knowing he would have come by now if not for that cock-ring he's cursing so much. But you can feel the tension, building, and know that it's going to be fucking AMAZING when you take it off. You can feel yourself nearing the edge, so you reach down between you and pull the cock-ring off.  
Dean SCREAMS until he's hoarse as he comes inside you and slumps back down. That finishes you off, and you collapse against him, panting. You look up, and laugh – he's passed out.

"Well done," Loki smirks. You realise those animalistic sounds you just heard, mixing with Dean's screams, were Cas's cries. The angel is in the same state as his mate, his wings in disarray across the bed. Sam curses and shouts before he collapses, not unconscious but close enough. His breathing is deceptively even, and you realise that he might as well be unconscious for all the attention he's paying.

"We' re just that good," Gabe gazes at the wrecked body of his lover, and the completely tortured ones of the other angel and hunter.  
"Yep," you smirk, and curl up with Loki between Cas and Dean. Gabriel cuddles up with Sam, satisfied to be in the (unaware) arms of his hunter, even if he is comatose.

**Review, please? **


	5. Chapter 5

The play-room is quickly becoming your favourite room (especially with that little closet, just for you), even though shower-sex with Loki is pretty good. There's just something … right about all of you seeing the love for each other. You know that you love all of them, but that your ultimate loyalty is to Loki, just as it is with them and their mates. And you're completely fine with it, because you know none of them will leave you, and you won't leave them. Dean and Sam are too reliant on each other after all these years of hunting, Gabe and Cas won't leave their mates (or each other, not that they'd admit it), and Loki still feels bound to the arch-angel.

But this time … this time is probably one of the best you've had in the play-room.

You look down at the sight before you, smirking as you turn to the rack of toys. Dean, Sam and Gabriel are tied down behind you, and you know that Sam likes it just as rough as his brother, if not rougher. Hand-cuffs attach them to the head-board and they're also tied by their ankles, leaving them completely at your mercy. You wander over to the vibrators and other toys after grabbing a spiked leather collar, attached to nipple-clamps, a cock-ring and a whip (you always need a good whip, you've realised). You eye the rodeo fucking machine and grab it, eyes flittering. Loki's eyes widen at your choice and you see the hunger within when he turns back to the rack, re-evaluating his choices.

You return to the bed, a bottle of strawberry-flavoured lube beside Sam (Gabriel's given you cravings for the sweeter flavours). His eyes are riveted on the things you've selected, and his cock twitches with arousal.

"Ready, gorgeous?" you ask, and he nods, eyes blown wide with lust.

"Please?" his voice is broken, rough, and it makes you kneel between his legs, slicking up your fingers with a liberal amount of strawberry lube. You slip one finger into his tight entrance after snapping the cock-ring into place, making him gasp. You don't order him to stay still or silent – you want to watch him fall apart, and hear everything that goes with it (you haven't forgotten his dirty tongue during sex, and it turns you on, more than you'd care to admit).

He gasps as a second finger joins the first, scissoring him so the tight muscles loosen. You smirk at him, and his head falls back with a groan and a curse.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow, gorgeous," you growl into his ear, and he gasps, trying to fuck himself back on to your fingers.

"Please," he pants, wanton, desperate, needy, so you add a third finger before withdrawing when you've deemed him loose enough. He whines at the loss, writhing a little underneath you.

"Safe-word?" you offer, just before it gets too much.

"Don't want one," he looks at you, hazel eyes dark, and you moan slightly at the hunger you've roused in him. You lube up the toy you've selected, before sliding it in to rest against his prostate. You don't turn it on yet, because you're tugging the leather collar over his head and pinching his nipples with the matching clamps. You give a slight tug on the chain, and he whimpers, cock jerking again.  
You lean back down and switch on the toy, just watching the beautiful sight of the larger Winchester as he cries and shouts, the toy fucking him raw. You can't help but let a hand wander between your legs, touching yourself as you watch this powerful submissive writhe and moan. The fact that YOU caused this just makes it better, and you find yourself nearing release even as he does (well, as close as he can get to it anyway, with that cock-ring on).

"Let me … come," he pleads, panting for breath. BDSM – whoever invented it is getting a good fuck from you one day.  
"What will you give me in return, Sammy?" you flutter your lashes, still touching yourself, and his tongue moistens his lips.  
"Let me," he looks meaningfully at what your hand is doing, and you move into the position he seems to want you in. His tongue delves into your hot heat, flicking and sucking at your clit, and you have the sense to pull the cock-ring off before your orgasm hits. Then your back arches as you scream and his hoarse, fucked-out voice echoes yours.

You didn't even get to use your whip, you manage to think before you sink against him with a sigh.

"Toy," he groans, so you turn it off and remove it.

"Leaving the clamps and collar. They suit you," you grin, and he manages a quiet laugh before he sinks into unconsciousness. You follow, both of you comfortable enough even if he is still trussed up like your little bitch (which, of course, he is).

**Short chapter is short, I'm sorry! **

**This is mostly for my friend so she doesn't bitch at me for not uploading anything.**

**Reviews?**

**Warning! **

**M!Preg next chapter (sort of, not really 'normal' M!Preg) and not as much sex ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up, curled against the larger Winchester (who was still tied down). You sit up to look around, and groan aloud at the amazing sight that surrounds you.

Loki is curled around the smaller, golden form of Gabriel. The arch-angel is covered in bites, whip-lashes and feathers (clearly there was the angels' love of wing-kinks involved here). The lighter-golden colour marks them as Gabe's, and you see the wings themselves stretched out beside them, the tips curling up to brush against the trickster. There's a huge dildo (nicknamed 'the angel', because only a supernatural being, like their angels, could take something that size and not be taken to hospital for it).

Cas is sprawled across a spent Dean. The latter is covered in developing bruises shaped suspiciously like feathers, if feathers could be used as whips. Plus the usual bite-marks, hand-prints (from a good spanking and the permanent one that Dean has on his shoulder) and there are scratches that look like they were made by fingernails. No toy for them, clearly.

"You got him good," Loki lifts his dark head to nod towards Sammy and you grin, flipping your 'sex hair'.

"I know," you smirk. "He won't be able to walk right."

"Well, that's what you promised him, isn't it?" Loki's eyes sparkle.

"And I always follow through," you wink. "Gabriel's a fucking wreck, too."

"Maybe I used it as an opportunity to get back at him for trapping me. Maybe," the trickster grins mischievously.

"Oh, fuck," Sammy swears as he wakes up and feels the after-effects of your work. You unlock the hand-cuffs, letting him survey the scene you've just taken in. "Holy shit."

"Sammy?" Gabriel stirs under Loki, and his golden eyes go straight to his lover.

"Gabe, you look so good tied up," the giant hunter licks his lips. "May have to do that with you alone, later."

"Fuck, yes," the arch-angel smirks, and unlocks his own bonds. With a look, the larger Winchester's legs are free to move.

"You fucked me good," Sam directs this at you, and you grin at the compliment.

"Can you walk?" you ask, eyes glinting, and he shakes his head without moving.

"I can tell I'm gonna be walking funny for at least the rest of today, unless a certain arch-angel is willing to heal me …" his hazel eyes flick to his lover.

"Samsquatch, you got what you asked for," the arch-angel laughed. "Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes, or one of your bitch-faces."

"Dick with wings," the hunter says playfully, and the angel smirks.

"Cas?" Dean asks, wiggling under his angel to wake the sleepy, blue-eyed being up.

"Dean," that deep, gravelly voice is back, and you try not to smile (even though you do love the husky tone it has when the angel is horny).

"You are a horny bastard, aren't you?" the hunter laughs, green eyes shining.

"Yes," the angel shrugs, and they all laugh. He helps his hunter out of his bonds, and they all stretch out their aching muscles. True to his word, Sam is walking funny, causing you and Loki to crack up when you walk up the stairs behind him.

"Fuck that, I'm not cooking," Gabriel zaps each of you a full-English breakfast, and you bite into it with a satisfied groan.

Cas vanishes, but reappears moments later in one of the leather outfits from the wardrobe you and Loki got for him and Dean (he's only wearing the trousers, and your eyes flick over his chest, looking for any sign that Dean tried to get revenge for the many marks that were showing on him, and finding none). The guys, apart from Cas, are all in boxers, and you're in some black, lacy lingerie you managed to grab off the floor before you followed the others upstairs (it makes your cleavage look a little better, so you wanted it).

Gabriel grabs a cherry lollipop from the unlimited bowl Loki created for him, and begins sucking, golden eyes glinting as you all listen to the obscene sounds. You're not up for another round yet, and looking around, you see even Gabriel isn't that bothered (he just enjoys messing around – the trickster persona fused with his own and can never really be removed, you guess). You stretch out on the couch, back facing upwards, and feel talented hands massaging you.

"Loki," you sigh, relaxing into his touch. It's not sexual, not at the moment, but the massage is causing you to relax just as quickly as an orgasm would. You feel his wings, their tips following the path his hands are creating, and shiver.

"Shit!" Gabriel suddenly swears, his eyes on your back.

"What?" you yelp. Castiel's eyes are wide, and the hunters seem to be unable to look away. You crane around desperately, but Loki's straddling your hips, still massaging you, and you're unable to see what they're all gawking at.

"You seem to have …" he presses against something on your back, and you moan at the sudden bliss that sweeps through you.

"Black?" Castiel asks, leaning over you.

"You seem to have wings, kiddo," Gabriel finally tells you, and Loki lets you get up so you can peer into the mirror over the fire-place.

"That's bullshit, I don't have …" the words stop dead in your throat when you see the black feathers that are beginning to grow from your shoulders. There's only a line of fluffy down following the place they'll spring from, but you can clearly see what they're going to be. Suddenly, they itch, and you frown.

"They itch?" Loki moves to your side, fingers massaging feathers, and you feel pleasure sweep through you again.

"They're sensitive," you hum, leaning into his touch.

"Erm … Gabriel?" Cas points to Dean's back, and you can see the bronze-brown feathers on his back. You turn to Sam and see the same on him, only more gold-brown than bronze.

"Fucking hell! Did we miss a memo?" the arch-angel swears. "New angels, really?"

"Apparently," a smooth voice, with a refined English-accent, comes from behind you all, and you jump around with a yelp. You don't recognise the angel, but clearly the others do.

"Balthazar," Cas grins, moving to embrace his brother.

"Bal," Gabriel greets him, still tense.

"Haven't see you in ages," Dean nods to the angel, and you examine the silvery-grey wings that extend behind this new angel.

"A seer?" the tall, slender angel looks at you, intrigued. "Well, that's going to be interesting."

"What's going on, Balthazar?" Gabriel asks.

"Mates of angels nearly always become angels, if they're not already. But most of us have stopped bonding to others on such a profound level. Loki's now an angel, because he was bound within your grace for so long, and that makes your new human girl an angel's mate," the angel sighs, but explains. "Because most other races die out whilst ours … endure, they become angelic, too. Just to save any shattered graces, you know?"

"I remember what happened with the last angel," Castiel winced.

"Who was the last angel who's grace shattered?" you're intrigued.

"It doesn't really shatter as it … goes dark," Gabriel explains, and you know what's coming. "Lucifer."

"But he's safely in his cage," Balthazar continues smoothly. His eyes take in the state you're all in, and his lips curl up in a smile. "Been corrupting the innocent, Gabriel?"

"She was never innocent," the arch-angel snorts, pointing to you. "But little Cassie's got a taste of the carnal pleasures, yes. Dean and Sammy are fucking angels, and Loki's been trapped inside an angel for a while, so he's all for a bit of sex now and then."

"Now and then?" Balthazar laughs. "You guys absolutely reek of sex and hormones. You guys have been fucking every night and, if I'm not mistaken, you're pregnant."

He points to you, and you yelp in shock, your hand moving to cradle your flat stomach.

"Who's is it?" you ask without thinking, then blush at how that must sound.

"Loki's," the angel examines your stomach closely before answering. "Yes, definitely Loki's. It will be much quicker than a human pregnancy, and you'll be a full angel before you give birth the way an angel does – through your grace."

"Male angels can get pregnant, can't they?" Castiel asks, inscrutable.

"Yes, but there's no use with bothering with precautions – that human shit can't stop an angelic bonding," the angel snorts. "I'll get going."

He steps outside, and vanishes with a soft flutter of wings. You don't know whether to be elated, terrified, upset, or all of the above. Loki moves to your side, his eyes warm and loving.

"You're pregnant," he says, and his face is transfused with joy. "You're going to have my child."

His arms and wings wrap around you in a tight embrace, and you relax into him, realising that this can't be a bad thing – you love this tricky god, and you're more than willing to have his child.

"A child, in this house," Sam snorts. "Good luck to it."

"We introduce them to the basement when they're old enough," you decide. "But not before then."

"Angel children are born through your grace, and are the human equivalent of six years old when born," Gabriel explains to you. He tilts his head, watching your stomach. "And now that I know you're pregnant, I can tell what it's going to be."

"What is it?" you ask eagerly.

"Both," the arch-angel laughs. "Twins."

"Twins!" you gasp, delighted and nervous all at once. Your new wings twitch in excitement, and then they begin to itch again. You roll your shoulders, trying to ease them, and Loki massages them, only to have black clumps of feathers come off in his hands.

"They're growing so she'll be ready for the pregnancy," Gabriel winces. "Sweetheart, it's going to hurt. Lie down, now!"

You can already feeling the itching becoming something more, and comply, lying down on the fur rug in front of the fire where Cas and Dean fucked on Christmas morning. You whimper slightly, and Loki kneels beside you.

"Shh," he soothes you. "It's going to be fine."

"Fuck!" you scream, back arching as white-hot agony slams into you, ripping through muscle and sinew. You can literally feel muscle and skin tearing and breaking near your shoulders, and you howl with agony. Loki tries to soothe you, but you're beyond hearing now. The only thing that keeps you going is the thought of your children, being safe and healthy.

"Make it stop!" you sob, and then, miraculously, it does. You groan, sinking into the white fur rug. You feel something heavy settle on your back, and Loki helps you stand so you can see the new black wings that are folded against your back. With surprising ease, you flex new muscles and they unfold to their full sixteen-foot width (eight-feet each). You admire them, feeling new power coursing through you. You feel something stirring in that new ball of power that seems to occupy your chest.

"Your grace," Gabriel explains. "You can feel your twins inside."

You focus, and can now distinguish the two different entities within your grace. You can barely comprehend all this, but you can't help thinking it's a wonderful dream (apart from the agony of your new wings). You smile at Loki, and pull his hand down to your chest, right over your heart. You feel his grace, gently probing at yours, and sense his shock when he finds the two twins that are growing there.

"They're … pure," he looks pleased. You can feel the pleasure of them both, coursing through your grace, as they hear their father's voice.

"They like your voice," you laugh, and feel their pleasure at hearing you, too. "And mine."

"Come on, let's go watch a film," Gabriel grins, and lets you pick. For some reason, you're inexorably drawn to Lilo and Stitch, and feel your twins' pleasure when you pick it up.

"Their choice," you point to your stomach, and the angels laugh.

"So … we'll be able to get pregnant," Dean looks pale at the idea.

"Yes. My guess is you already can," the arch-angel chuckles. "But I doubt it will happen this early on. For women, it's easier – they already have the … equipment for it. But men … they're not as equipped to handle the hormones and mood swings."

"Mood swings," you snort, finding the idea ridiculous (it's an _angel_ pregnancy, for crying out loud!).

"Don't doubt it. Some of the pregnant angels in our garrison used to get very brooding, horny and clingy," Castiel winces slightly.

"Great," you scowl, as the film starts playing. You all settle back to watch it, and Gabriel conjures some sweets, popcorn (sweet and salted) and some bottles of fizzy drink. You grin, loving this film, when you feel Loki tense beside you as the words you know off-by-heart come from the speakers.

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten," he buries his head in your shoulder, and you can feel his tears on your skin. The others quietly get up and leave you two alone, and you pause the film.

"Loki!" you're alarmed, then you remember one of the myths about Loki.

"They turned their backs on me," he whispers, body racked with sobs of a life he'd tried to out-run. "When Gabriel found me, I was planning on ruling the Earth, or at least leaving it in ruins and chaos. He saved me. You … they lied to me."

"You … you're Loki Laufeyson," you realise the cause of his distress.

"Yes, and they lied to me. They let me believe I was a prince, the rightful king of Asgard … betrayed," you hear the raw passion and emotion in his voice, and your wings curl around you both.

"Brother?" Loki stiffens in your arms, and you turn to see a huge, muscular man in the doorway. He's dressed in red and gold, and you know instinctively that this is Thor, Loki's brother. Or adopted brother.

"What are you doing here?" the trickster snarls, eyes blazing as he looks over at the golden god.

"I've been trying to track you down ever since you left. For some reason, you've only just appeared again," confusion fills that classically-handsome face, but you turn back to Loki.

"Why?" the god of mischief demands, voice breaking.

"So you could come home, and give up this poisonous dream," Thor has the same conflicting emotions in his voice that his brother does.

"I no longer want that," Loki turns back to you, joy making him radiant.

"An angel?" the golden god asks, puzzled. "You're … Loki, what has happened?"

"You couldn't find me because I was … in the service of arch-angel Gabriel. I've only recently separated from him, and I fell in love with this mortal, before she turned into an angel. I'd spent too long with an angel, and I became one myself. So, as an angel's mate, she began to change," Loki actually smiled at Thor, who hesitantly smiled back. "And now she's pregnant with my child. Children, actually – twins."

"You're to be a father?" Thor looks pleased for his brother. "Actually, I am, too."

"What mortal captured your attention?" Loki grins.

"Jane Foster," the god smiles, looking smitten. "She's a … scientist. I'm glad you found love, Loki. You deserve it, after everything that's happened."

"Thor?" Gabriel materialises behind the god, and the muscular immortal turns to the arch-angel.

"You're the one who saved my brother," the god embraces the angel tightly, and Gabe looks surprised.

"Yeah … saved," he manages. "What's going on, guys?"

"My brother is expecting children, and so am I," the thunder god announced. "My Jane Foster is pregnant with my child."

"Congrats," Dean appears in the doorway.

"Why were you crying, Loki?" Thor turns back to his brother, who nods at you to replay the part you'd just watched. You rewind it and press play.

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten," Lilo's voice repeats, and Thor looks saddened.

"I'm sorry, brother," he whispers.

"I'm … sorry, too," the angel-trickster sighs, moving to embrace the god. "But you know I can't come home."

"I understand," the future king laughed. "After all, I spend most of my time here on Earth, under the watchful eye of Heimdall."

"Is that who found me?" the trickster asks.

"Yes, but I was already on my way when he contacted me with your whereabouts. I'd sensed you, for the first time since …" the god trails off, looking uncomfortable.

"I've missed you … brother," Loki sighs, dark-green eyes looking suspiciously-damp.

"Aww, look, the trickster has feelings," Gabriel cooed, before dodging a well-aimed shoe slung at him with Loki's powers.

"Shut up, Gabriel," you laugh as Sam elbows him in the ribs and Dean tries to pull the arch-angel into a head-lock. Tries, because the angel vanishes and materialises a few feet away, pouting.

"You guys are mean," he pulls out those killer puppy-dog eyes, and you melt a little.

"Doesn't work on me, Gabriel. I had to put up with years of your bull-shit," Loki laughs, and his older brother stiffens.

"You … bound my brother to you against his will?" there's a frightening crack of thunder from outside, and for the first time, you notice the huge hammer by the immortal's feet. Mjolnir, you remember.

"Thor, it's fine. He saved me," the trickster mollifies the god, and quickly tries to distract him. "Do you remember that time, before the ceremony, when I turned that man's wine to snakes?"

"And he screamed like a little girl," the god chuckled. "Yes, of course."

"You … you're king now?" Loki asks softly.

"No. The All-Father is still ruling," Thor shrugs. "I will take the throne later."

"I wish you well, brother. You will be a better ruler than the esteemed All-Father. Your mortal and child will be travelling to Asgard?" the dark-haired god asks.

"I … haven't asked her yet. I know she'd love it, but … I love the life I have with her, here. I don't want her to turn into one of those two-faced people who only want power from me," the thunder god says, frowning. "I know she wouldn't, but I worry."

"If you love her like you say, she needs to become your consort on Asgard so she does not die on this mortal world. You need to make your bond official," the trickster states. "Otherwise, you'll watch her …"

"I know what will happen!" Thor cuts him off quickly. "And I intend to. I've learnt that Midgard's, sorry, Earth's way of doing it is to propose, like marriage. So I will simply do it their way, before explaining to her any possible differences."

"Good plan," Loki smiles.

"Would you like to speak to our twins?" you ask, and the huge man looks at you with a tender smile.

"I'd love it," he leans down, but you capture his hand and place it over your heart, not bothered by your state of undress. His eyes widen, and he lowers his voice.

"Hello," he murmurs, and you feel the twins' happiness at hearing their uncle's voice.

"They like you," you laugh.

"I can sense it," he says, awed. "They're essentially in your soul, so you won't even get fat. Jane's going to be very jealous."

"Yeah, well, comes with the wings," you spread them flippantly, and his eyes linger on those black wings with a sort of longing or envy, you can't quite make it out.

"Loki, an angel," the god suddenly laughs.

"Yeah, someone's screwed up," the trickster agrees, grinning.

"I like it, because it means I don't have to get fat," you say decisively, and everyone cracks up.

"Visit me soon?" Loki asks Thor hesitantly, green eyes open and vulnerable.

"Of course. But you'll have to visit us when Jane starts getting bigger," his older brother smiles. "I've missed you, Loki."

"I've … missed you, too," the gods embrace, and then the huge golden man is gone. From the sound of it, he's hitching a lift in the middle of a tornado. You chuckle slightly at the mental images.

"You called him here?" Loki focuses on Cas, who's standing beside Dean, looking a little nervous.

"Yes. I thought it might do you good …" the angel trailed off when the trickster threw his arms around him.

"Thank you, you socially-awkward angel!" he beams, and Cas smiles happily, delighted that he's done the right thing.

"Well done," Dean ruffles the almost-black hair affectionately. Cas turns to look at him with an almost-childish level of pleasure at the praise. His wings fluff up slightly, like a dog's tail wagging, and you turn away to hide your smile.

"You glad you talking to Thor again?" you ask, looking at Loki.

"Yes, I am. He … he didn't know about my heritage either. I'm still furious with the All-Father, but that's not Thor's fault," the trickster sighs. He looks down at your belly again, an eager light entering his eyes, and you laugh.

"I'm not getting fat!" you hum, satisfied, and you feel the twins' satisfaction that you're happy.

"They're so … angelic," Loki murmurs, his eyes radiant.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean groans, and manages to stagger to one of the down-stairs bathrooms before he's throwing his delicious breakfast up into the toilet.

"Shit, he's not …" Sam's question is cut off by Gabriel's silent laughter. "He is?"

"Cassie, it's just morning sickness, nothing to worry about," the arch-angel calls after them mischievously (the angel had followed his hunter when he'd dashed for the bathroom). You all hear Cas murmuring the words to Dean, and then the green-eyed Winchester is sticking his head out of the door, looking pale.

"Did he just say …" Dean gulps.

"Yep, twins, too! Maybe that's just the way it is in angelic relationships," Gabriel shrugs, sucking on a bubble-gum flavoured lollipop. "Your body's not used to pregnancy – that's why you're getting morning sickness and our favourite girl isn't."

The arch-angel winks at you, and you grin back at him. Dean shoots you a glare, but then a little colour manages to find its way back into his face.

"Twins?" he asks softly, eyes full of awe. "A girl and a boy?"

"Yes!" Castiel laughs, giddy, and scoops his hunter into his arms, wings folding around them both. Gabriel actually looks a little despondent, but Sam pulls him back into his arms, reassuring him with a gentle kiss. You feel a little disappointed for them, and hope they manage to get pregnant soon (hopefully Gabriel – you don't want Sam having to put up with morning sickness).

"Hey, I heard that!" the arch-angel looks at you, sounding offended before he laughed. "Yeah, I reckon I deserve a bit of karma."

"I'll say," Dean snorts.

"If you weren't pregnant …" Gabe threatened. There was always some kind of semi-serious argument between these two, and it never failed to amuse the rest of you.

"If you go all hormonal on me, I'm going to have to declare you bed-bound," Loki murmurs in your ear. "Without any of the perks you're used to."

You mock-gasp, before laughing. You know you're going to have to lay off the BDSM (you and Dean, although you're not sure if it's quite sunk in with the other mother-to-be yet), but you'll gladly do it if it means your babies are born healthy.

"No hard-core sex for you," you grin at Dean, and he groans.

"No BDSM?" he whines. "No toys … nothing?"

"Nope," Castiel says firmly. "Unless you want to risk hurting our children?"

"No," his mate sighs, although you can see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Good old-fashioned sex and cuddling for you two," Gabe chuckles.

"Don't be mean. That might be us soon," Sam scolds him, and the arch-angel quiets. You can almost hear the couple's prayer aloud, and you try to add yours, pleading with whatever God or power there was out there that one of them would get pregnant.

"I'm just happy we're not getting fat," you say to Dean, and he laughs.

"Yeah, that's a plus. Cas loves my body, don't you, baby?" the hunter winks at the blue-eyed angel, who blushes.

"So, what are we going to do today? I want to go out. The play-room's awesome, but that's off-limits," you ask. Gabriel's eyes begin to shine.

"I know exactly where we can go! Like a zoo, but better," the arch-angel claps his hands excitedly, and you're all dressed in jeans and shirts (skinny jeans for you, and a tighter shirt). You're all in Converse All-Star, and you nod, pleased with his choice.

"Let's go!" the arch-angel beams, and the house vanishes around you. When you focus, you're in what looks like the fucking ARCTIC.

"Where are we?" you notice you're in a thick coat now, just like the other ex-humans on this trip. You don't feel the cold as much, but it's still bitter.

"The North," Gabriel grins. "Look!"

He gives a low whistle, and a huge Arctic wolf pads out from behind the bush it had been watching from. It was clearly an alpha, you could sense that immediately just from the way it was looking at you.

"Shh," Gabriel soothed him, and the alpha comes to nuzzle at the arch-angel. The rest of the pack, all white like their alpha, slowly walks out to examine the new arrivals. "Come on! Animals love angels."

You hesitantly sit down, and one female wolf with two little cubs in tow comes to nuzzle at you. She lowers her snout to your stomach, and then looks at you with dark eyes. The cubs leap on you, playfully biting at you. It barely hurts, and you laugh at their antics.

"Yes, you can sense them, can't you?" you can feel your twins' joy at seeing the animals through your eyes, and you lift a hand to scratch behind the female's ears. She presses against you, warm and solid, and you smile.

"And my favourite …" Gabriel gives another whistle, quick and sharp, and another wolf lopes out from behind the bushes. But this clearly isn't a normal wolf.

If you were standing, your shoulders would be level with it. You're instantly reminded of the invisible Hell-Hounds that always seem to accompany demons.

"Well, this is a Heaven-Hound," the arch-angel catches your thought and answers it with a smirk. You can believe it, though. It's pure white, but it seems to shine a little, with a radiance that wasn't quite normal. "Lilo, go greet our friends."

"You named her Lilo?" you laugh as the huge Heaven-Hound trots to your side and sits beside you, demanding attention. The Arctic wolf lies down in the snow, content to feed her cubs whilst you give the Heaven-Hound what it wanted.

"Lilo," you murmur, and she lowers her snout to sniff at your belly, much like the smaller wolf had done. Intense blue eyes fix on yours, reminding you of husky's eyes, and you smile.

"You can sense them, too?" you ask, not expecting an answer.

"Yes. They're going to be true angels, not half-pagans like some expect," the wolf's voice chimes in her head, sweet and musical, and you yelp.

"You can talk?" you gasp.

"Of course I can. I'm not a simple Earth animal," the wolf sounds offended.

"Sorry," you bow your head.

"Only angels can understand my voice. Humans, if they're ignorant enough, believe I make sounds like a wolf, and see me as one of those lesser wolves. But those who are aware of what I am can hear my true voice. And it's like an angel's true voice," Lilo explains.

"So … it's deafening unless you're on the right frequency?" you remember Dean, explaining about his first encounter with Castiel's true voice, and how it shattered windows and drove him to his knees.

"Exactly," the wolf sounds pleased. "Castiel, after raising Dean from Perdition, believed he would be advanced enough to interact with him in his true form. He was wrong. Now, he would be able to see it as long as it was still somewhat bound to the vessel. Without the vessel, his eyes would burn like Pam's."

You remember the name of the psychic who helped Dean learn Castiel's name for the first time, and nod. She'd flirted with the brothers, more than once (they were bisexual, not gay – luckily for you).

"So … why can humans see you?" you ask, curious.

"Because, unlike those ridiculously-primitive Hell-Hounds, I can create my own vessel, worthy of my form," the wolf sniffs, haughty, and you grin.

"A stuck-up wolf. That's a first," you absently scratch the wolf behind the ears.

"Not stuck-up. Righteously looking-down-on," Lilo corrects her, content to let the pregnant angel stroke her.

"Fair enough," you laugh.

"Crazy bitch. She's had several of my Hell-Hounds when they've wandered too far north," a disgruntled voice came from behind you all, and you see a demon.

"Crowley," Dean scowls.

"Just dropped in for a visit. Heard about the back-from-the-grace Loki and your new mortal-turned-angel who, apparently, is pregnant," the King of Hell eyes you with evident interest. "Huh. And you, too, Dean. Well, you never struck me as the parenting type."

"Things change," the angel stiffens and cries out in pain as his clothes begin to tear.

"Shit, wings!" Gabriel swears. Crowley's gone, probably scared of what the arch-angel would do to him if he stuck around, and you move to Dean's side.

"Don't worry, it's for your twins," you murmur, knowing that was the only thing that even helped you through the agony. "After this, they'll be safe and healthy."

"Really?" Dean pants, then his wings are extending. "Oh, fuck!"

"Of course. You're going to have a beautiful boy and a girl. You and Cas …" you trail off as the wings fold back, and the angel sits up.

"Thanks," he smiles at you. "That helped."

Cas helps him up, and those beautiful brown-bronze wings unfurl so he can see them.

"They suit you," Sam murmurs, and it's true.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean grins. The Heaven-Hound pads over to him.

"You're pregnant, too," she observes, and the angel yelps. He can understand her now (he hadn't been overwhelmed before, like a human might be, but her voice hadn't translated into words).

"You can talk?!" he gasps.

"For Heaven's sake!" the Heaven-Hound rolls her eyes. "I'm not a simple animal!"

"Sorry," Dean says quickly, and you cover up your laugh with a cough when the Heaven-Hound winks at you (you never thought you'd see the day when a huge Heaven-Hound would be winking at you while messing with a good friend and fuck-buddy of yours).

"Twins. One's a little trouble-maker," Lilo chuckles. "The girl's a daddy's girl, though."

"You can sense that?" you ask, intrigued. You relax in the snow near Loki, and he folds one wing around your shoulders, warm and comforting.

"Yep. For example, your little girl is going to be a mummy's girl," the Hound nods. "And the boy's going to get into plenty of mischief with their son."

"Great. I knew you were a bad influence," you snort at Dean.

"Excuse me, your children are older than mine and their father is Loki," the new angel rolls his eyes. "I believe you're the corrupting influence here."

"Please, my children are little angels," you giggle a little at the bad pun.

"And your daughter's going to be a mischief-maker, too. The son's going to be a good little boy," the Heaven-Hound nods towards Sam and Gabe, and they freeze. "You do know you're pregnant?"

"Nope, we didn't," Sam manages. "Which one of us?"

"You. Why do you think you're getting your wings so fast?" Lilo cocked her head. "Yep, female and male twins."

"Definitely an angelic thing," Gabriel manages before Sam throws himself into his arms with a delighted cry. Then he pulls back with a terrified expression on his face, as he feels the growth of his new wings begin.

"Lie down, in the snow!" Dean tells him, and his brother obeys, stretching out in the snow. The wolf pack retreats slightly, but still watches with powerful curiosity. The Heaven-Hound stays close by, watching and waiting.

A scream is ripped free of the younger Winchester, and you begin to whisper the same things you murmured to Dean, about his children. He calms slightly, wide hazel eyes fixed on you as he tenses and shudders his way through the transformation. Eventually, two wings fold against his back, brown and gold.

"Thank you," he says to you, and you nod briefly as Gabriel takes him into his arms.

"Let's go home," he murmurs comfortingly, and wraps his mate in his wings as you all make your way back to your new home.

**Finally, the smutty chapter is finished! **

**I'm tempted to write more sex, and get around the whole pregnancy, might-harm-the-kids thing! **

**I don't know ... Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story**

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later, and all of you have noticed the changes that have come with the angelic pregnancies. Too bad that knowing about them and changing them are too completely different things.

"Loki," you pout, kissing and biting at his neck. You hear his long-suffering sigh, and blame your increased sex-drive. You blame that on the pregnancy.

"I can't. We might hurt the children," he tries again.

"They're inside my soul," you pull back, eyes narrowing. "Do you see a mark appear on my wings every time we fuck?"

"No, but … I don't want to risk it," he tries to turn away, but you're straddling his waist and it's hard to turn away from that.

"Submit," you growl, like someone possessed, and press heated kisses along his collarbone, nibbling at the sensitive flesh behind his ear. You hear the moan that runs through him.

"Fine. But I'm the one tied up," he reasons, and you nod eagerly, glad for whatever he's willing to give. He seals your lips in a burning kiss as you snap the hand-cuffs into place.

"You made me wait," you frown, bringing your whip down across his toned stomach. "That was very bad of you."

"Why don't you punish me then?" he rasps. You realise he's as horny as you, he just wants what's best for you. Idjit.

"What do you think I'm doing?" you purr, snapping the cock-ring into place. His mouth falls open in shock, and you grin evilly. "Lover, you don't make me wait and get away with it."

"I should have known," he moans, and you suck a bruise on to the pale skin of his chest (the others have faded – it's been that long since you've had any kind of rough, playful sex).

You suck the head of his weeping cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and causing your god to moan in pleasure. You deep-throat him, tongue caressing the underside, and he shudders underneath you, so much that you have to brace yourself on his thighs to stop yourself choking on his hard length.

You hum your satisfaction, sending delicious vibrations through him, and he growls, hand tugging at your hair (he's learnt you well now) and you moan at the pleasure-pain. You move back, keeping your lips sealed around the head and look up through your lashes until he understands your meaning.

With a curse, he begins to fuck into your mouth, stopping just short of the cock-ring. You enjoy the feel of his dick beating the back of your throat, and you swallow around him, hallowing your cheeks to tip him over the edge (you pull off the cock-ring, wanting to taste your god again).

He comes with a shout, and you swallow down everything he gives you, enjoying the salty taste of your lover. You lick your lips clean, watching him with a predatory gaze, and he sighs heavily.

"Fuck me," he moans.

"I intend to," you smirk, and his cock stiffens again, despite his recent orgasm.

"Then do it," his eyes are dark with hunger, and you wink at him.

"Not before I had my fun," you purr, and pull a ten-inch dildo off the rack. He watches with wide eyes as you lube up your fingers and slip them inside him, scissoring him open. He moans, and you grin.

You lube up the dildo, and push it into his still-tight entrance, causing him to gasp and his hips to buck.

"Fuck!" he growls, and you smirk, pushing it in until it slams into his prostate. "Oh!"

You love it when Loki's like this, undone and desperate beneath you. In those moments, those rare moments when he completely loses control, he's no longer a powerful god and you're no longer an ex-mortal; you're his, and he's yours, and nothing else matters.

I, my dear, am the Fire and Ice. I will burn myself so deeply into your soul that you will be able to think of no other. Then, when I have accomplished that, I will freeze your burns as deliciously as I made them, so that you will never be able to rid yourself of me. Enjoy your bittersweet undoing, my dear. I know I certainly will … a nearly-forgotten Tumblr post surfaces in your mind like some abstract song, and you know it fits. You will never be able to rid yourself of the mark this god of lies has made on your soul, nor do you want to. You're his, forever, and no one can change that.

"Mine," he growls, hearing the last part of that thought.

"Yours," you agree, tossing the dildo away and sliding down his hard cock. You begin to ride him, enjoying the way he arched into each of your movements. It didn't take either of you long, and you both finished with a cry and shriek before collapsing against each other. You unlock the hand-cuffs and enjoy the double-wrap of his wings and arms. You smile, content that your god submitted to you.

"I'm hungry," you finally wince, and he laughs, helping you up. You grin back at him, intending to do a sexy walk out of the room while he watched your ass move, but then searing pain ripped through you, and you open your mouth in a scream.

"Twins," you whimper, feeling them twisting fretfully in your grace.

"Gabriel! Cas!" Loki shouts, and then all of them are there, guiding you back to the bed so you can lie down.

"Loki, you're going to have to be the one who frees them. They're yours, and you've mated with her soul. Find the link and get them out," Gabe tells the trickster. The god instantly delves into his mind, searching for the bond that he shares with you. He finds it, and pushes it open, finding the way to your soul. He can see the twins within you, and hesitantly reaches out both hands for them. He felt the weight of one settle into his arms, and automatically handed it to someone else, needing to return for their twin.

Only when the second one was free did you stop screaming. You'd felt your lover inside you, pulling them free, and it had hurt like _HELL_.

"Let me see," you whisper, voice rough. Loki hands one back to you, and you find yourself looking down into emerald-green eyes, identical to Loki's.

"Mummy?" the little girl mumbled, shaking her unruly black curls around her face. You have to stifle a sob, now that your daughter's actually here, with you.

"Serena," you whisper, pressing your lips to her forehead. Loki hands you her brother, and you find yourself looking at an almost-identical little boy, with the same tousled black hair and emerald-green eyes. "Michael."

"They're perfect," Loki presses his lips to yours, and you smile, content. They look older than normal human babies do, you realise, but they're angels – why would they follow human rules? Then you see the perfect wings, black with tips of gold, that are folded against their backs, and you laugh.

"They have our wings," you grin, smiling down at your children.

"They're beautiful," Sam murmurs, and the two babies blink up at him, smiling widely. "I'm Uncle Sam."

"Uncle Sammy!" Serena says, beaming. She turns her head to look at his lover. "Uncle Gabriel."

"Uncle Dean!" her brother waves his arms, grinning. Clearly, he didn't want his sister to have all the attention. "Uncle Cas!"

"They'll grow fast, until they reach their mature age. Then they'll slow. The mature age is about … six human years," Gabriel explains in a soft undertone to you and Loki.

"Daddy!" Michael wants to be picked up, so his father cradles him in his arms. The infant leans around and while you're watching, bites into his father's wings.

"They feed on grace," Gabriel chuckles. "Forgot to mention that."

"Mummy!" Serena wants similar attention, so you lift her up and let her nuzzle your wing before biting in with new teeth that are quickly growing. You feel her, drinking your grace, and smile at the nurturing feeling, completely different to how it felt when Loki groomed your wings for you.

"They're beautiful," Dean murmurs as the two angelic children pull back to beam at him. Suddenly, alarm spreads across his features. "Erm, Cas?"

"Not quite a month, then," Gabriel looks a little ashamed that he'd misread the information, but Cas has already flown Dean to their room, so you all hurry up afterwards, your new children cradled in your arms.

"Reach through the bond!" Loki tells Cas, who instantly obeys. You can't help but gasp as he plunges his hands into his mate, but when he pulls back, there's a beautiful child in his arms, a little girl with bright-blue eyes and Dean's bronze-brown coloured hair that was in tight ringlets around her face. Gabriel accepts her into his arms as his younger brother reaches in for the brother who, when he emerged, had the same blue eyes and hair as his sister, only it was a little spiky, like Dean's.

"Daniel and Elizabeth," Cas murmurs, looking at his children. "Those are their names."

"Daddy!" Elizabeth holds out her hands, and he accepts her into his arms so she can feed on his grace. Dean does the same with his son, smiling widely at the electric-blue eyes. You notice their wings aren't identical, like your children's – the little girl has Castiel's wings, white tipped with the same blue as her eyes, where her twin brother has Dean's bronze and brown wings.

"They have your wings," you smile warmly.

"Cousins!" Serena says enthusiastically, and the two angels turn to give her innocent smiles after finishing their meal of angel's grace.

"You won't give birth today," Gabriel reassures his mate. "Tomorrow, I think."

"Good," Sam looks relieved, and you grin.

"I felt the arrival of my nieces and nephews," Balthazar's familiar voice says, and you turn to grin when he tracks you all down to Dean and Cas's bedroom. He catches sight of the angelic children in their parents' arms, and his light-blue eyes widen.

"They're beautiful," he gasps. He begins to hum a melody that sounds like Enochian, and the children watch him, enchanted. He finishes, and the children clap their small hands, slender and graceful rather than the typical chubby fingers of new-borns.

"It's just a little melody that young ones seem to enjoy," the tall, slender angel shrugs when you look at him.

"It's beautiful," you smile at him, and he colours at the compliment.

"Balthazar often looked after the little ones in Heaven. It wasn't his duty, but he enjoyed it," Cas grins at his old friend.

"They're innocent," he looks embarrassed but a little defensive. "They don't know that they'll have to … hurt people, and their souls are pure. Just like your little ones."

"Daniel and Elizabeth Winchester," Cas indicates his children with a proud smile.

"Serena and Michael Lokison," you nod to yours. Loki beams at the use of their full names. You can't help the joy that spreads through you at the sight of your new family, complete with angels, gods and ex-mortal angels, plus one arch-angel. It was the strangest family anyone could ever imagine, but it was yours, and it filled you with contentment.

"Do you know what you're going to name yours?" the angel looks at Gabriel and Sam, and they smile, blushing slightly.

"Grace and Jonathan Winchester," Sam admits.

"Or Delilah," Gabriel shrugs. "We haven't made up our minds on the girl's name."

"I like Grace," you shrug. Loki and Dean agree with you, whilst Cas and Balthazar prefer Delilah.

"Grace!" Serena pipes up.

"I guess it's Grace," Gabriel laughs affectionately.

"Yes," Sam nods, accepting his new niece's decision. She beams, then frowns as you lift a hairbrush to her black curls.

"It will make you look pretty," you plead, and she tilts her head, letting you brush through her curls until they were wavy rather than unruly curls. You didn't bother trying to brush through Michael's – they would be impossible, you could already tell.

"They look so much like their parents," Balthazar looks a little wistful.

"Why don't you get a mate, Bal?" Gabe asks suddenly, and the angel looks at the arch-angel, alarmed.

"Why would I want one?" you notice the blush in his cheeks, and grin.

"You already like someone!" you accuse, and he flinches, wide eyes on you. "Come on, who is it?"

"You don't know him," he turns away.

"But we do, don't we?" Dean chuckles. "Come on, Bal."

"Fine! I like the prophet, okay?!" the tall angel snaps.

"Chuck?" Sam looks surprised.

"No! The other one …" Balthazar's cheeks are burning.

"Kevin?" Cas gasps.

"Yes! I like the little prophet," Balthazar looks chagrined. "But he won't want anything to do with me."

"Why not?" you ask, curious despite the obvious pain in the angel's eyes.

"Because he … doesn't trust anything supernatural. Not really. So how can he like me if he can't trust me?" Balthazar says softly, and you move forwards instinctively, embracing him in a one-armed hug. He seems surprised at first, but he quickly embraces you, his head resting on top of yours.

"Balthazar, go and at least talk to the kid. Make sure he's okay," Dean shakes his head when you pull back, Serena looking at one of her many angelic uncles with a sad expression on her young face.

"Uncle Bal," she says softly. "Go to him. He'll be happy to see you. Promise."

"How can you know?" the angel asks your little girl quietly.

"Because I just … know," her brow wrinkles in confusion. "I can … sense it?"

"Kevin is a prophet," Michael adds. "We can feel things about him, can't we, sister?"

"Yes," she nods, and you look stunned. "Angels know things about their prophets."

"Alright," the older angel still looks shell-shocked, but he vanishes in a flutter of wings. All four children watch where he vanished with surprised eyes, before spreading their own wings with evident determination.

"I want to fly," Daniel tells Dean, and his father lets him twist out of his arms. All four know instinctively what to do, and their wings keep them hovering. They grin proudly, before flying out the door.

"Shit," Dean swears, and you laugh, running after the children. They fly out the front door, turning back to grin at their parents as they hover in the sunlight.

"Fly with us!" Serena commands, her emerald-green eyes glowing. "Please?"

You and Loki spread your wings and launch into the air to join your twins. They beam proudly while their 'cousins' wait for their parents and other uncles.

"Come on!" Elizabeth complains, her blue wings fluffing up slightly with her irritation. Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe spread their wings to join you. It felt good, stretching your wings properly after so long.

"Feel free," Michael hums, his green eyes shining. "Race me!"

The four young children shot off into the sky, their wings glowing with their new grace. You and the others just hover, watching them fly. Daniel and Serena are the faster fliers, but they seem to tire quicker than their siblings, who overtook them when they began to slow.

"Competitive," Loki laughs softly. You hear the rumble of a storm, and turn in alarm, but Loki looks at ease when he sees his brother land beside him.

"Brother, I thought I felt …" he trails off when he sees the four angels racing. "Which ones are yours?"

"Serena, Michael!" Loki calls, and his son and daughter fly down to hover beside him.

"Uncle Thor!" Serena giggles.

"Thunder god!" Michael beams.

"They're not normal new-borns," the god looks at his trickster brother for answers.

"They will grow quickly until they look six years old," Loki explains. "Part of being angels."

"They're beautiful," Thor grins at his niece and nephew.

"Serena and Michael Lokison," their father grins proudly, and you smile when you feel his hand squeeze yours.

"They look like both of you," the thunder god chuckles when the twins sped off again. "Even have a mixture of your wings."

"Yeah," you suddenly realise how tired you are, and sink a little into Loki's arms. Thor looks mortified.

"Sorry, I'll visit again soon," he says, and shoots into the sky, only to be captured by a lone storm cloud that vanished quickly afterwards. You yawn.

"Sorry, I'm so tired," you whisper, fighting to keep your eyes open.

"Sam, Gabe, can you watch them for a minute?" Loki asks as he helps you back inside.

"Sure," the parents-to-be nod, and your god helps you into your bed upstairs. You slip into the covers, pulling them out of the mess you'd left them in so they covered you.

"Thank you," you whisper, falling asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mummy, wake up!" Serena's voice breaks in on your blissful sleep, and you open your eyes to see your daughter, looking about three years old now rather than one, staring at you with emerald-green eyes.

"You hungry?" you ask, yawning as you sit up.

"Yes," her brother materialises beside her. "Daddy won't wake up."

"Loki," you hit his chest, and his golden wings twitch. "Daddy's useless before he wakes up on his own."

"Lazy," Michael tuts, and you laugh, stretching out your wings so they can drink your grace. They drink some, then look at you with identical, pleading eyes.

"Can we have some normal food, too?" Serena begs. "I want to try a … bacon sandwich."

"Me, too!" her twin pipes up. "And sweets!"

"Come on, we'll leave Daddy in bed," you smile, scooping them up into your arms and carrying them downstairs. They were content for you to carry them, clearly, and you realised that you weren't the first awake (much to your relief).

"They've grown quickly," Gabe observes from his place at the cooker. He throws in another pack of bacon, and your twins peer at it, excited.

"Yeah," you let them twist out of your arms and fly to look at whatever Sam was reading. A newspaper, by the look of it.

"Researching?" you peer over his shoulder, and see his laptop in front of him, too.

"Just for future reference," you can tell he's bored with his pregnancy, and he wants to be useful.

"Sammy, I don't want you putting yourself in danger. Tell me if there's a hunt, and I'll take care of it," Gabriel says firmly. "You haven't had chance to train in your new angel body yet."

"You weren't always angels?" Serena asks, looking at you first, then her uncle.

"Nope," Sam chuckles. "We used to be human."

"Really? No wings?" Michael looks intrigued. "How did you get around?"

"We walked, or drove. Dean's Impala, outside? We used to drive that," Sam grins, amused.

"Why did you become angels, then?" Elizabeth asks, and you realise that Dean and Cas's children have followed you down here, leaving their fathers to sleep.

"Because we loved our angels very much," you explain. "And when someone loves an angel, you become an angel, too."

"So if I loved a human …" Serena tilts her head.

"You'd mate with them and they'd become an angel, too," Gabriel sums up. "That way, they can be with you forever."

"That's good," Daniel nods his approval, then sniffs towards the bacon. "Uncle Gabe, hurry up; I'm hungry."

"Patience," the arch-angel chided, flexing his golden wings slightly. You see some of the feathers are messed up at the back, so you move behind him and groom them for him. He shivers, leaning into your touch until you pull away, blushing.

"Sorry, they were a little messy," you admit.

"No problem," the angel sounds blissed out.

"Mummy, groom my feathers?" Serena asks hopefully. You sit down, and she lands in your lap, her back to you, and spreads her wings. You run your fingers through the black, gold-tipped feathers, admiring the silky softness. The little girl shivered. "That feels really … relaxing."

"I know," you agree, and Michael looks interested now. He sits beside you, and his twin moves out the way so he can have a turn. You groom his wings for him, and his eyes flutter shut.

"Mmm," he hums, relaxed and content.

"Food," Gabe chuckles, and the young angels crowd around, eager for their first taste of human food. They all had half a sandwich each (in case they didn't like it, or didn't need much), and they bit into it.

"It's amazing!" Serena giggles.

"It is, isn't it?" Loki agrees from the doorway, and his son and daughter wave before returning to their sandwiches.

"Gabe?" Sam tenses where he's sat, and the arch-angel freezes.

"Now?" Gabe whispers, and his mate nods jerkily. The golden-winged angel scoops up his mate and vanishes upstairs. You follow, and Loki follows, dragging Cas and Dean out of bed along the way. Their curious children follow them, eager to meet their 'cousins'.

You watch with baited breath as Sammy begins to pant for breath. Gabriel reaches into the bond, his hands sinking through his mate's skin like it was nothing, and his mate screams, back arching against the soft sheets. Gabriel pulled out with a cute little girl cradled in his arms. Cas took her before the arch-angel reached for her brother. Another agonised scream was ripped from the ex-human angel, and your children cower into you and their father, their eyes wide with fear.

"Shh, it's fine," you soothe Serena, and she looks up at you, terrified. Then she sees her new cousins, and leans over to get a closer look.

They had light-brown hair, like Sammy, which was also a little wavy. When they looked at their family, they had the exact-same golden-amber eyes as their arch-angel father. Their brown wings rustled, and you could see the vibrant gold streaks that ran through the feathers.

"Daddy?" Grace stretches, and Sam cradles her so she can reach his wings. Jonathan does the same thing with Gabe, and your children twist out of your arms for a closer look.

"Grace and Jonathan Winchester," Gabriel sighs happily.

"Cousin?" Daniel asks, moving closer.

"Cousin!" the younger angels flash dazzling smiles, and their teeth are already growing in. "Daniel?"

"Grace?" Michael tilts his head.

"Michael," the little girl grins at him, a full-on smirk of mischief that looked like something Gabriel would have taught her.

"Come flying!" the older angels hold out their hands to their younger family members, and the new angels follow them through the house, beaming.

"Well, look at us: one big, happy family," Gabriel chuckles, but there's genuine love in his voice when he presses his lips to his mate's forehead. "I'm proud of you, Sammy."

"Me, too. Now I'm tired," the younger Winchester mumbles, and you realise that his body isn't as equipped for pregnancy as yours, and he needs rest. You all withdraw quietly, leaving him to sleep, and Dean grins.

"We have kids," he laughs, sounding incredulous. "Imagine us, a year ago. Me and Cas didn't even know we liked each other that way."

"We were busy fighting the apocalypse that wasn't," Cas snorts. "The first time we actually did anything sexual together was the first night we met you."

He nods at you, and you jerk in surprise. You remember the arousal that you'd seen in the angel's eyes when you'd had Dean all tied up, and you remember the unsure way he'd looked when you told him to keep Dean's mouth busy.

"You were a … virgin, before that?" you ask, surprised.

"Yes," he shrugs.

"And your first time was an orgy …" Dean chuckles.

"Well, I had good teachers," the blue-eyed angel shoots a look at all of you, grinning.

"What exactly happened before I met you guys?" you can't help the curiosity – you've wondered this many times, and you've asked Loki, but his knowledge was limited to what Gabriel had known and seen.

"Me and Sammy kick-started the apocalypse, basically," Dean frowns slightly. "We let Lucifer out of his cage in Hell. I broke the first seal, by being dragged to Hell and agreeing to torture others to stop myself torturing others, before Cas came. 'The first seal shall break when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.' Cas came for me … but it was too late. I didn't know until later … maybe I'd have held out longer if I'd known. But Sam … Sammy broke the final one because he trusted a demon. He still feels guilty over it; I know he does, because I still feel my guilt now. We let Lucifer out, and he unleashed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse – Death, Disease, Famine and War. Their rings are the ones that were the key to the cage. Sam let Lucifer possess him, and he threw himself into the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel pulled him out and restored his soul, branding him as Cas had branded me. The Winchesters – the infamous hunters who have died more times than they can count, been to Hell and been rescued by angels."

"How long were you down there for?" you ask softly, eyes wide.

"A few months up here … twenty years or so down there," Dean shuddered. "I made a deal with a demon to bring Sammy back and … I don't regret it."

"You wouldn't. You two would die for each other. Fiercely co-dependent on each other, these Winchesters," Gabe chuckles.

"And then there's the famous lines that Cas said to me the first time we met," Dean winks at his angel.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel laughs. "I'm Castiel – I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

"My guardian angel. Do you know what my mum always used to tell me?" Dean looks at you, and you shake your head. "She used to tell me that angels were watching over me. And she was right."

"Yes, she was," the blue-eyed angel smiles intimately at his mate. "I'm glad it was me who saved you, Dean."

"Me too," the hunter pressed his lips to Cas's, his whole face infused with love.

"Chick-flick moment," Gabe coughs, and Loki laughs, his arms winding around you and his lips pressing into your neck.

"I love you," he murmurs into your ear, and you lean into him.

"I love you, too," you whisper. "And our beautiful children."

"Of course," joy lit up his face. "I never thought … I never expected children of my own."

"I never really … considered it," you shrug. "I didn't have a serious lover before you, so it was never really a concern."

"I'm glad. I would have hated to think of you with any other man," the god's voice is filled with jealousy, and you smile.

"Don't worry. I'm yours," you reassure him. "Forever, Loki."

The angel children zoom back into the room, and you open your arms to catch Serena, her green eyes wide with fear.

"There's an ugly monster outside," she sniffs. "He's got black eyes a-and he smells … funny."

You all hurry outside, graces flexing, and you stop when you spot Crowley, the demon who is now, apparently, the King of Hell.

"Just wanted to pop in for a chat," he tries, but Cas snarls at him.

"What do you want?" he growls.

"Easy, angel," the demon rolls his eyes. "I want to talk, that's it."

"About?" Dean asks suspiciously.

"Bobby Singer," Crowley says, and the hunter and two angels tense. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Gabriel snaps, and the demon follows them inside.

"But, mummy, he smells funny," Serena pouts.

"That's a little rude," Crowley says, sounding a little insulted. You can see the black, leathery wings on his back, and wince slightly at the sharp contrast between those dark wings and the angel wings you and your family have.

"Well, you do," Michael states defiantly.

"You've definitely got some trickster-god in you," Crowley chuckles.

"You look scary," Grace scowls at him.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth asks, annoyed.

"There's that Winchester spirit," the demon snorts. "I'm here to make a deal for Bobby."

"What deal?" Cas asks suspiciously.

"You agree not to let your powerful angel offspring attack Hell, and you can have Bobby back," the demon folds his arms. "They pose a very big threat, you see. Their parents – some of the best hunters I know of and some of the most powerful angels, not to mention a god and a human-turned-angel. Not a mix I want to screw with, if I'm honest."

"You've got our promise," Dean says darkly. "But if you harm them …"

"They don't set foot in Hell, I won't harm them," Crowley holds up his hands in surrender. "You know how we seal a deal …"

Dean grits his teeth, but presses his lips to the demon's in a reluctant kiss. With a soft flash, Crowley's gone and a different man is standing in his place, confused.

"Where the fuck am I?" the hunter growled, then he caught sight of Dean, Cas and Gabe. "Whoa, Dean?"

"Bobby!" his adopted son threw himself into his 'father's' arms, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Why do you have wings?" the man asks gruffly. "And … baby angels?"

"Because I'm mated to Cas, Sam's mated to Gabe, and she's mated to Loki, Gabriel's now-separate persona," Dean introduces you just as his younger brother staggers in.

"Holy shit … Bobby?" he gasps, throwing himself on the older hunter.

"Easy, ya idjit," Bobby chuckles. "You're going to crush me."

"Sorry, it's just so good to see you," Sam smiles. "Grace, Jonathan, come and meet grandpa."

"Grandpa!" all the angel children embrace the hunter, and he smiles.

"They're amazing," he murmurs.

"Daniel and Elizabeth Winchester," Dean points to his children.

"Jonathan and Grace Winchester," Sam indicates his kids.

"Serena and Michael Lokison," you nod to yours.

"Mummy, why is our last name different?" Serena tilts her head slightly, reminding you of Cas a little.

"Because Loki comes from a different place to the angels," you try to explain.

"We're still related?" Michael asks, looking faintly alarmed.

"Of course!" you lie, and they look reassured.

"Who are you?" the older hunter looks at you, curious. You introduce yourself, then Loki appears behind you from the stairs, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Daddy!" Serena and Michael grin, finishing their food quickly to rush towards you.

"Wow, you've grown," Loki smiles fondly at them, their small black-gold wings fluffing up slightly with pride at the compliment.

"We'll be fully grown soon!" Serena beams. She's dressed in a small white dress with matching bows in her hair (you're impressed that she did that herself, even if she is an angelic child), and her brother's in normal jeans and what looks like a band shirt. AC DC, you realise, and shoot a look at Dean.

"What did you let him wear?" you fold your arms.

"He looks good! And him and Daniel were sharing wardrobes anyways," the hunter defended himself, and you laugh. Gabriel chuckles at the sight, and Bobby rolls his eyes.

"As close to normal as I ever thought you'd get, with the whole family and kids thing, and you're sharing your house with a trickster god, an arch-angel, a born-angel, and three created-angels," Bobby chuckled. "Not to mention your angelic kids and a resurrected hunter."

"Just a normal day for the Winchesters," you shrug, earning a grin from both brothers and their equivalent of a father.

"Got that right. Glad to see you're keeping up," he says approvingly.

"Hasn't got much choice, poor girl," Dean clicks his tongue, eyes twinkling. "But now we've got the little ones, so …"

"You're staying here," the old hunter surmised. "Well, I'll be dropping in to visit, or getting the angel express, or whatever, but I'm going to go home. Can someone take me there?"

He looked a little sheepish, and Gabriel laughed before grabbing the hunter and vanishing. A moment later, he was back, a smile on his lips.

"I missed that old man," he says affectionately.

"We all did," Sammy smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover. His children giggle, smiling at their dads.

"Family," you sigh affectionately. You are still dazed at how fast this has all happened, but you wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Mhmm," Loki hums in your ear, and you feel pleased that you can safely partake in your games again without harming your twins.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asks, intrigued by the unlimited sweet bowl that Gabe left out on the side. A panicked expression is on the ex-trickster's face when the young angels swarm the sweet bowl, grabbing for his sugary treats.

"Aren't you going to tell them off?" he begs you all.

"Nope," you grin, enjoying his worry.

"It's unlimited," Loki rolls his eyes good-naturedly. The arch-angel sighed and left the kids to the sweets.

"Cherry!" Daniel shouts triumphantly after finding one of the arch-angel's favourite sweets. Gabriel crawls into Sammy's lap to sulk, and his huge lover brushes his fingers through the silky, light-brown hair, reassuring him. His fingers brushed the tops of his wings, causing the arch-angel to shiver, but then he retreated, leaving Gabriel trying to frown but failing.

"Tease," the ex-trickster finally pouts and with a flurry of golden wings, the two angels have vanished, probably in their locked bedroom.

"They have the right idea," Loki's golden wings wrap around you, moving you both to your bathroom, locking the door quickly.

"Gods, I've been without you too long," you moan before his lips descend on yours, possessive and demanding. After this long, you're content to let him dominate you and when the hot shower comes on, you're pressed up against the glass.

"You've pleasured me, so now it's my turn," his look is predatory, and his fingers slip into you, crooking slightly and brushing your clit.

You moan, hips bucking into his talented fingers, and stars burst behind your eyes as your first orgasm hits you. Then his tongue was replacing his fingers, delving into you and sucking at your clit with something close to desperation. A low whine works its way free of your throat and your head falls back. Your second orgasm hits, and then Loki's pushing into you, filling you, and you nearly scream, head thrashing side to side as he fucks into you hard and fast, just how you need it.

Then you _do _scream, voice hoarse, clenching around him. He comes with a low growl, and you sink into his arms as he relaxes against the fogged up glass.

"Just what we needed," he sighs, content.

"Yep," you smile, nuzzling him. "But next time, I'm going to have to replace all those brands that seem to have vanished."


	9. Chapter 9

When you rejoined the others downstairs, Crowley was standing amongst them like he'd lived with you his whole life.

"Erm, what is he doing here?" you ask, pointing to him.

"I am trying to give you all a gift each," he throws a glare at the others. "But they won't accept."

"What is it?" you ask cautiously.

"Hell-hounds. One per couple," he tells you, and you can't help but want one.

"I'll accept," you say, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Finally, a reasonable one," Crowley smiles at you, and clicks his fingers. A huge beast materialised beside you. "A girl."

"Princess," you murmur, scratching her behind the ear. Standing, she reached your shoulders, making her the same size as the Heaven-Hound.

"You don't smell as bad as other angels," the voice sounds in your head, and you can't help the gasp. "What? Hell-Hounds form bonds with their owners. That's why we are so protective. And we only obey one – that's you."

"It's because I was human," you answer the 'hound. "And thanks, I guess?"

"Bonded with you, hm? Good sign," Crowley nods, pleased. "Princess? Really?"

"I like the name," the Hell-Hound growls, and the King of Hell held up his hands in surrender.

"Want one, or not?" he asks the other two couples. Gabriel and Castiel retain their stubborn glares, but the Winchesters look ... intrigued.

"They look pretty bad-ass," Dean admits, looking as though he hates to say it.

"I'll take that as a yes," Crowley waves a hand, and another 'hound materialises, more muscled than yours but no smaller.

"Demon," Dean whistles, and the Hell-Hound almost rolls his eyes as he trots over, curling up at his new owner's feet.

"We will accept," Sam ignores Gabriel's open-mouthed shock, and Crowley smirked.

"Male," Crowley answers as the 'hound forms its bond with Sam.

"Inferno," Sam announces. Gabriel gives a long-suffering sigh, but does not argue, and you flash him a grin. Loki extends his hand hesitantly towards the Hell-Hound that's sat at your side.

"You love him?" Princess enquires as Loki scratches her behind the ear. She closes her eyes in pleasure.

"Yes, I do," you answer honestly, and the Hell-Hound seems content to let your god pet her.

"Well, I'll be going ..." Crowley starts as another 'hound materialises in the room, slightly larger than yours. It reaches the demon's chest, but it doesn't intimidate you. It seems to be a bit of an alpha, reflecting Crowley's position in Hell, you suppose. Another male appeared behind him, smaller and following the larger 'hound like a shadow.

"Growley, Crow," Crowley looked at the two, and they spared him glances before turning to inspect the other Hell-Hounds. Dean had blanched white at the sight of _those _Hell-Hounds, and you guess they were the ones that helped drag him to Hell. Princess was the first to move, stalking forwards to examine the new arrivals. Growley (the larger) let out a ferocious growl, and she just bared her razor teeth at him before sniffing at the two. Crow seems content to let her explore, and she returns to your side moments later.

"We'll be going," the King of Hell's voice held an edge of warning as he looked at his 'hounds, and the trio vanished.

"Eugh," Dean shuddered at the familiar 'hounds, and Demon nuzzled him, red eyes looking slightly saddened. You can only guess that the Hell-Hound is apologising.

"He was ours for a while," Princess was looking at both the Winchesters. "Both were. Then the angel came, and took him."

"Yeah. Sam was Lucifer's vessel, and Dean broke the first seal by torturing," you answer, patting her head.

"I know. When the righteous man sheds blood in Hell, the first seal shall break. As he breaks, so shall it break," the 'hound recited. "Alastair was delighted when he finally stepped off the rack. He let us out to play and collect souls in his delight."

"You collected souls?" you feel slightly nervous.

"Only the ones that had made deals. Once a deal is struck, the human has ten years to enjoy it. When that ten years are up, we come for them," Princess tells you, and you relax. "Usually only if our master is a cross-roads demon, like Crowley was, or we're unclaimed. Usually, the claimed ones are guard-dogs."

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Crowley pops back in, and everyone jumps. "I gave Bobby Singer one – they can sense demons, after all. He accepted it after trying to see if I had an ulterior motive."

The demon vanishes again, just as your six kids rush in.

"We have pets!" Michael cheers.

"Yours," Princess states. "I can talk with them."

"She speaks!" Serena claps her hands. They look about four years old now, but more slender than most kids would be. They haven't got the characteristic puppy fat most children seemed to have.

"They can only hear me if I want them, too. It's effort, so I'd prefer to speak only to you," Princess says to you.

"That was a one-time thing. She can only talk once to you," you lie, and they nod, a little sadly. "She's called Princess."

"Demon!" Daniel was grinning at his own family pet, and the Hell-Hound let out a sigh, flopping down on the ground and narrowly avoiding Elizabeth's wing.

"Daddy! We have a Hell-Hound!" Grace giggles.

"He's called Inferno," Gabriel explains. Grace rolled her eyes.

"That's boring. Why not call him Blade or something?" she complains. She tugs on his ears, and Inferno growls. She just laughs, her wings ruffling.

"Forgive them, their children," you direct your words to Princess, but your children seem to be behaving (at least, for now).

"I love the young ones," the female 'hound admits, nuzzling Serena's wings. "They're so innocent. It's endearing."

"You haven't been a mother?" you enquire.

"Not yet. We cannot be forced to mate, even if our masters order us," Princess scowls. She glances at the two male Hell-Hounds that were sprawled by their owners' feet. Inferno barks slightly at her, and she barks back at him. "And as Hell has an abundance of us, we're never forced to mate anyways."

"You want pups?" you guess.

"Yes," Princess stretches out, rolling on her back so your children can stroke her leathery skin. It felt softer than you realised when you brushed a hand over her stomach.

"Would you allow them to remain here?" you can't help but wonder.

"Yes. Only when they're needed do they leave their parents in Hell," your 'hound narrows her eyes slightly. "You wouldn't make them leave, would you?"

"Of course not! I can't imagine doing that to a mother," you feel a little strange, including yourself in the 'mother' category, possibly because it's happened so fast. Most women have nine months to adjust to the idea of motherhood, and you didn't even have a month.

"What we doing today then?" you ask.

"I want to drive in a car!" Serena pipes up.

"Me too!" her twin brother declares.

"Baby?" Dean looked faintly alarmed, and Gabe glares at him.

"Dean-o, if I've had to share my candy-bowl, you can let them in your car," he folds his arms, and you cough to cover up your laugh.

"Impala!" Daniel shouts, and his father looks proud.

"Come on," he sighs heavily in defeat, and leads them outside. "How are we all gonna fit?"

"Dammit, fine," Gabriel clicks his fingers, creating a Volkswagen camper van, painted in a rainbow of colours. There were several rows of seats, each three seats long. Even the front-seat could hold three.

"We'll drive," Cas states, despite the death-glare his boyfriend gives him. "Parents in the seat behind us, children at the back, Hell-Hounds in the middle."

"Okay, Cas," you laugh, amused at Dean's silent horror as he slowly slides into the driver's seat.

"I wanted to drive!" the angel pouts.

"You can't drive! I tried to give you a lesson in Baby, you nearly crashed her!" Dean argues, and Cas sighs in defeats. You notice his hand, resting reassuringly on Dean's thigh, and smile at the domestic feel of it all. Then Gabe's wings stretch and hit you in the face, where you're sandwiched between Loki and the arch-angel.

"Get them away from me," you shove at the huge golden wings, and Gabe narrows his eyes. Then, with a bark, the three 'hounds jump into the empty seats that divided the two rows of children from the adults.

"I've never being in a car before," Princess looks around with wonder. She's sat between Inferno and Demon, and you catch the satisfaction in her tone.

Dean pulls away from your house, driving towards the town. You know he's heading for a diner, and you're not disappointed.

"Pancakes!" your children enthuse.

"Hide your wings first. Then pancakes," you urge, not sure how much humans would see, and their wings shimmer and retract, hidden. Yours do the same, and you watch as everyone hides theirs.

"Family outing without me?" Balthazar materialises, and gasps when he sees the three 'hounds. "Humans can't see them, so be careful."

"Crowley's gifts," Gabriel explains.

"Fair enough," the British angel grins at the six children.

"Uncle Balthazar!" Daniel shouts.

"Hello," he greets the children, then he turns to the newest additions. "Grace and Jonathan, I'm Balthazar."

"Family outing without the whole family? I believe I am insulted," another angel appeared beside Balthazar, winding an arm around her angel.

"Anna," Cas greeted her. You see the way her gaze takes in Dean's new family, and instantly knew he'd fucked this chick.

"Past fuck buddy?" you ask, and realise you're stepping on toes when several members of your party tense.

"We thought we weren't going to live through the night. Call it a last night on earth celebration," Dean answers quickly.

"Back of the Impala?" you can't resist asking.

"Yes," Anna chuckles, tossing her red hair.

"Nice," you whistle. "I fucked my god in one front seat, Dean and Cas on the other, with Sam and Gabriel fucking like animals in the backseat."

"That was the morning after you first joined our little group, wasn't it?" Dean remembers, grinning fondly at the moment. "The morning after me and Cas finally fucked."

"And Cas finally lost his virginity," Balthazar winks at his best friend.

"And has been insatiable ever since," you tease.

"Come on, lunch," Anna laughs, and you stride into the diner, the 'hounds on your heels.

"The way you act with them, I'm surprised you're only a recent addition," Princess tells you. "Can I have permission to go out and play with the others?"

"Play?" you snort. "Sure."

"Thank you," the 'hound nuzzles Inferno and Demon, before the trio bound out the doors.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing pups," Loki chuckles as he watches the three Hell-Hounds vanish out of sight.

"It can be a present for your twins," Balthazar shrugs, dragging another table over to their booth table. The six kids grab the extra seats while the four couples smash themselves into the booth, four on either side – Loki, you, Balthazar and Anna on one side, Dean, Cas, Gabriel and Sam on the other.

With a sigh, Gabriel lets his wings unfold, smashing Sam and Cas in the face. Dean got smacked in the back of the head by the tip of a wing.

"What the hell, dude?" the elder Winchester hissed, shoving at the golden feathers.

"Humans can't see 'em. Unless they're gifted, like our mortal plaything was," the arch-angel stretched them out, shivering slightly when someone walked through them.

"Mortal plaything. I like that," you grin, letting your own wings relax over the back of the booth. The kids' wings materialise, and they sighed in relief as they shouted about things on the menu.

"Chicken nuggets and chips!" Daniel yelled.

"Ice-cream!" Michael jumped up and down.

"Burger!" Serena shouted, and Dean and Cas share a smile. You realise how many stories there are that you haven't heard, how many memories share, and feel a pang of jealousy that you don't have that with Loki. Then you reason that you have centuries to create such memories, involving your children too.

"Anna?" Cas suddenly turns to the woman he still thinks of as his sister – you can tell in the way he looks at her, with that mixture of love and protectiveness in his eyes. "You're ..."

"Pregnant?" Balthazar supplies helpfully. "Yes, she is."

"I'm happy for you," you say honestly, and the two angels flash you proud smiles.

"Know what it is?" Gabriel asks.

"A little girl," Anna's face lights up, and Balthazar's face softens with a smile you rarely see on that particular angel.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Balthazar fell in love," Dean chuckles.

"Well, I used to be human and think I was a typical teenage girl," Anna winks. "Times change."

"If it helps, I thought you were hot when you were human. I was the one dirty-talking across the angel-radio," Balthazar offers helpfully.

"That was you!" she shoves him playfully.

"Well, who else," he sniggers.

"Smooth, Bal," Gabriel laughs. "And thanks for that. I was still hooked up to that network."

"All the angels were mortified," Cas chuckles. "They didn't know what had happened."

"I was always a bit too much for those idiots," Balthazar laughs, signalling a waitress so everyone could order.

The kids, after much arguing, finally settled on one main meal and one dessert (ice-cream and chicken-nuggets for all – apparently, they only needed angel grace for a day or two, as a kind of kick-start for their growth, then they were fine). You adults chose various types of burgers, with cheese, bacon, and Sammy even chose salad on his.

"Still eating rabbit food?" Dean arches one eyebrow.

"Jerk," Sam hits back.

"Bitch," he pokes hit tongue out.

"Mature," you laugh.

"Bitch," Daniel folds his arms, watching his sister.

"Jerk," she hit back.

"Great," Sam groans as all the twins picked up the unfortunate insults.

"You're teaching my children swear words!" you gasp, mock-horrified.

"They're angels – they mostly know what you know, except for ... certain things," Balthazar winks at you.

"Thank your God they don't know _that_," you answer him, and he laughs.

"I don't think I'd be able to look them in the eye again," he grins. "Especially with all the kinky bondage shit you guys get up to."

"Hey, keep quiet about that. They'll explore that room when they're old enough. Or I'll get them their own," Gabriel tells the British angel, then seems to reconsider. "No, we'll get them their own floor, up at the top of the house, well away from us."

"Perfect," you agree as your huge order of food is delivered. The angel twins tuck into their chicken-nuggets with innocent excitement, and for a several blessed minutes, there's silence all around.

"So when did you guys hook up?" Gabriel asks as he finishes his burger and relaxes back. A low bark comes from the car-park, and the three Hell-Hounds bound into the diner. A startled customer tripped over nothing they could see, and Princess lets her tongue out in a wolfy grin.

"Have fun?" you ask, arching one eyebrow down at your 'hound.

"Plenty," she grins, then looks at the two angels. "I'm not the only one who's with young though, am I?"

"Anna, this is Princess, my Hell-Hound," you introduce the angel, and your 'hound sniffs at the red-head. "Somehow she can tell your pregnant."

"And so is she," Anna laughed. "Which one's the father though, Princess?"

"I have no idea. They're both fun," the female Hell-Hound sounds totally smug. "And do not judge me – it's not like you haven't fucked more than one person, or five."

"She has no idea. Both of the 'hounds are fun," you can't help laughing, and the others join you.

"Slut, just like your owner," Gabriel says affectionately.

"You love it," you poke your tongue out, and he concedes with a shrug. "Have to thank you for bringing her home, Dean-o."

"You're quite welcome," the green-eyed hunter winks, grinning across at you, as Sam signals for the waitress to take their plates and bring the desserts.


End file.
